DigiHazard 2
by NeoX7
Summary: Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon arrive at Odaiba to find it has become a zombie-infested ghost town. However, a much deadlier threat than the undead lurks in the darkness. Their nightmare is just beginning.
1. Prologue

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon.

* * *

(Daisukes P.O.V)

I drove into the city as I read the sign "Welcome to Odaiba". It felt good to be back home.

"Hey Daisuke. Is it just me or are the streets completely empty?" V-mon said looking out the window of the car.

"The people are probably sleeping." I answered. I had noticed it too and I was getting a bad feeling about this, but tried not to make too much of a big deal out of it.

I then noticed a body laid down in the middle of the road.

"Whoa!" I said as I quickly stepped on the brake to not run-over the man.

"What have we got here?" I said as me and V-mon stepped out of the car. I was dressed in a armored full-body police officer uniform with the letters OPD in the middle on my chest and a drawing of a shield with a star on my back and under it was written OPD and a long sleeved white shirt underneath it. As for my hair, it was now spiky, with all of the spikes being on the sides and back of my head and were pointing downwards.

"Man, what mess. What could have done this?" I asked myself out loud as I examined the man's injuries.

Suddenly moans and footsteps came from behind me and V-mon.

"What was that?" I asked as we turned to see a group of three people covered in blood and pure white eyes and three Digimon with grey skin and two of them covered in blood and also with pure white eyes walking/limping towards us.

"What are these things?" V-mon asked both himself and me as he took a step back.

"Alright, that's far enough. Don't move!" I said as I pulled out my handgun, a VP-70, and pointed it towards them. However, they continued approaching.

"Don't move." I said once again hoping they would listen to me, but they didn't.

I then felt something grab my foot and saw that the man with injuries had become just like them, with pure white eyes. I tried to escape from his grip, but he wouldn't let go, so I shot him in the head. It worked and he let go and stayed immobile in the ground. I then turned around and started shooting the other…zombies, but they would just flinch momentarily and keep approaching us. Seeing more of them arriving in both directions from around the buildings, me and V-mon ran into the alley beside us. Hearing footsteps coming from inside the diner in the alley, I readied my gun and V-mon got into fighting stance. The door opened revealing a girl who seemed my age with long brown hair who seemed very familiar to me, but I couldn't distinguish who.

"Wait, don't shoot!" The girl said in a familiar voice while she covered her face with her hands. I then saw a something coming towards her from behind.

"Get down!" I said. She ducked and I shot the zombie straight in the head, making it fall down and it stayed dead this time.

"You can't stay out here. Head to the police station, it will be a lot safer." I told her as I offered her my hand. She was just looking at the zombie who had been chasing her just seconds ago. She then turned around and her face turned into one of shock, as did mine upon recognizing her.

"Hikari-chan." I said looking at the girl as I helped her up. I then noticed Tailmon by her side also surprised at seeing us here.

"Daisuke-kun." Hikari-chan replied back to me.

I was about to ask here what she was doing here all by herself when those zombies started catching up to us.

"We'll talk about this later. For now run." V-mon said as we left the alley and arrived at the other side of the street, where I frantically looked around for something useful.

"There!" I said looking at police car in the middle of the street.

"Buckle up." I said as we entered the car and I turned it on.

"Okay." Hikari-chan replied.

I drove down the street, past the zombies.

"What's going on? We arrived in town and the whole place went insane." Hikari-chan said.

"Great, the radio's out." I said.

"The cell-phones are out too." Hikari-chan told me as she checked out hers. "I just hope Mom, Dad and Taichi-oniichan are okay."

"Which reminds me, what are you doing here by yourself?" I asked the brunette.

"We just got back from our vacation in Hawaii. We stopped really quickly to get something to eat then that guy started chasing after us and that's when we found you." Tailmon said.

"By the way, I heard you graduated the police academy." Hikari-chan said.

"Yeah, first day on the job. Great, huh?" I said with sarcasm in the last part.

"Congratulations Daisuke-kun." Hikari-chan said.

"Thanks." I said looking at her. She was wearing a black, short-legged skinsuit, covered with denim jean shorts, a black short-sleeved T-shirt, a dark red vest with a wide collar and western-stlye boots. She also had the knife Taichi gave her some time ago attached to her left chest and a pair of sunglasses hanging around her neck. I had a hard time to stop looking at her. "Hey, can you open the glove box?"

"Sure. There is a gun inside." Hikari-chan said.

"Better take it with you. Know how to use a gun?" I asked as Hikari-chan took the Browning HP Mk. III.

"Yeah, Taichi-oniichan taught me how to. He was worried that I might need it some day. I never thought any of this stuff my brother taught me would actually work." Hikari-chan told me.

Suddenly a Digimon zombie threw himself on top of the car, breaking the wind-shield and making it difficult for me to drive the car and I eventually hit a post, sending the Digimon zombie flying.

"Uhh, everyone okay?" V-mon asked.

"Still in one piece." Tailmon answered.

"Guys, get out of the car, there is a truck coming our way!" V-mon told us.

I quickly grabbed Hikari-chan and threw ourselves out the car, with V-mon doing the same with Tailmon as the truck ran over the car and it exploded.

"That was close." Hikari-chan said.

"Yeah." I said as we stood up.

* * *

Well there is the prologue of DigiHazard 2. Hope you like it. Don't worry, I will update Digimon Shippuuden more often this time. And please reveiw. Please.


	2. Lost City

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"So what exactly is going on around here?" Hikari asked.

"No clue. We just got here ourselves." Daisuke answered.

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't trust you to show me about." Hikari said jokingly.

"Come on, we better head to the police station." Daisuke said

"Yeah. This thing seems ready to blow up any minute." Hikari said looking at the truck in flames and the others nodded.

"Oh yeah, just one more thing. Shoot those zombies in the head. They don't seem to die unless we shoot them in the head." Daisuke told them.

Just as they started walking down the street, something grabbed Hikari by the neck.

"AAAAGGHHH!" Hikari screamed as she tried to break free from the zombies grasp, but was only freed when Daisuke shot the zombie in the head.

"You okay Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked as he knelt by her side and she nodded.

A Digimon zombie then jumped towards them with his mouth open.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted the Digimon zombie in the head, severally damaging his head and causing it to fall dead.

Several zombies and Digimon zombie then started gathering around them.

"Don't tell me there is gonna be more of the things." Daisuke said as he and Hikari started shooting as many zombies as possible, although not all of the shots were in the head, with some hitting the chest and the abdomen while the V-mon and Tailmon fought the Digimon zombie.

"This way!" Daisuke said as he ran through the small passage of space that wasn't occupied by zombies with the others following close behind.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hikari asked as they ran.

"Just run." Daisuke said as they turned around the corner of street to see zombies and Digimon zombies blocking their way.

"They're everywhere!" Tailmon said as they began to fight once again.

"They are coming." V-mon said looking back to see the zombies from before catching up, trapping them.

Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon were able to kill all of the zombies in the front, but there were even more from behind.

"Die! God damn it! AAAUUUGH!" A voice screamed from inside a store behind the Erabareshi Kodomo.

"What?" Hikari said turning around.

"It's coming from inside!" Daisuke said as they ran inside the store to see a zombie and a Digimon zombie eating a man and his Digimon partner.

"Get off of him!" Daisuke said as he and Hikari started shooting the zombie while V-mon and Tailmon fought the Digimon zombie.

"It's eating him!" Hikari screamed scared as the zombie stood up and started heading towards them until the shots finally took effect and killed the zombie, making him fall on top of the man he was devouring.

"V-mon Head!"

"Neko Punch!"

V-mon and Tailmon attacked the Digimon zombie, breaking/stabbing it with their attacks.

"Hey, are you alright?" Daisuke asked the man who was being devoured by the zombie, but it was no use, the man was already dead. "Shit."

"I…I-I can't b-believe this." Hikari said terrified, looking at the man who laid in his own pool of blood.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn towards the zombies and Digimon zombies who were trying to get in through the glass.

"You've got to be kidding me." Daisuke said as he aimed his gun.

The glass then broke and the zombies and Digimon zombies started coming in.

"They're getting in." V-mon said as he started fighting the Digimon zombies.

Fortunately, they were able to kill all the zombies and Digimon zombies.

"The report on the Odaiba disaster is scheduled to be broadcast again tonight at 8'0 clock." A voice said from the radio.

"Let's get whatever firepower we can." Daisuke said looking around, noticing it to be a gun shop.

"What?" Hikari asked not understanding what he meant.

"We need guns." Daisuke explained.

Daisuke grabbed a sub-machine gun and gave Hikari a shotgun.

"I found a herb and a first-aid spray." V-mon said as he handed them to Daisuke. More zombies and Digimon zombies then started arriving.

"We better get out of here!" Hikari said.

"We should go out through the back." Daisuke said as they ran to the back of the store and Daisuke opened the door, letting the others pass through before he himself left the store and locked the door.

"What's wrong with this town? What the **hell** are they?" Hikari asked desperate.

"Hey, I'm a rookie…Don't ask me, I just got here." Daisuke said.

"What is that? Do you smell that? God it reeks." Tailmon said as they walked down the alley.

"Something must be rotting." V-mon said.

Daisuke then pressed himself against the wall and checked around the corner and saw it was clear.

"Let's go." Daisuke said as he turned around the corner and continued walking down the alley.

As they walked down the alley, Hikari was startled as two zombies threw themselves against the fence.

"They got the hots for you, huh?" Daisuke said jokingly.

"Shut up." Hikari said as she ran to Daisukes side as he was a bit ahead of her.

They walked down the alley until they arrived at an end blocked by a van. Looking up, a Cerberus was on top of the van and jumped towards them, the Erabareshi Kodomo barely dodging.

"Stay away from me!" Hikari said as she pulled out her shotgun and shot the Cerberus.

They then heard a sound and turned around to see that the zombies and Digmon zombies were able to break the door of the fence and were heading their way.

"How can these things be alive if they are already dead?" Hikari asked as she sot the zombies with her handgun.

"Hikari-chan, aim for the head." Daisuke told her and she complied. Aiming, she shot all of them in the head while the Digimon fought off all the Digimon zombies.

"Neko Kick!" Tailmon killed the last Digimon zombie with a kick.

"That should take care of them all. Let's go through the fence. There may be a passage through there." V-mon said as they headed and passed through the fence.

"Everyone in this vicinity must evacuate to the Odaiba Police Station immediately." A voice said. Looking up, they saw that it was coming from a helicopter. "An emergency evacuation has been initiated and the rescue team is on its way."

"Hear that?" Hikari said smiling.

"Yeah, nice to hear a human voice out here." Daisuke said.

"Hey, over here." A voice said from the roof of the building next to them.

"Someone one is up there." Tailmon said as they ran up the stairs towards the top of the building.

"I'll drop you a rope ladder." The man from the helicopter said.

The man from the roof was suddenly grabbed by zombies and eaten by them while he shot his machine gun desperately, hitting the helicopter and making it fall onto the roof on top of the man and the zombies and bursting into flames.

"Great." Daisuke said as they arrived at the roof. "We will have to go inside the building to turn on the fire-extinguisher." Daisuke said as he opened the door and they entered the building.

Checking out the building, it turned out to be one of the offices of the Odaiba Police Offices.

"We are near the Odaiba Police Station." Daisuke said as he walked down the stairs.

"Should we go in opposite directions?" Hikari asked.

"No. If we separate I won't be able to help you if you're in trouble. Stay close by. After all, I would hate to pull my gun on you." Daisuke said.

"Same here." Hikari responded.

They walked carefully across the room that as filled with dead police men and some dead Digimon all over.

"Be careful, they might become zombies at any moment." Daisuke told the others.

They were able to cross the room with no trouble and opened the door to the next room, which contained the power engine for the fire-extinguisher. Walking over Daisuke turned it on and heard the fire-extinguisher from the roof turn on.

"Okay now we can head back." Daisuke said.

However as they returned to the office room, all the officers and Digimon had reanimated as zombies. Daisuke and Hikari quickly pulled out their handguns and started shooting the zombies while their partners fought the Digimon zombies. A zombie then tried to grab Daisuke, who held him by the wrist to stop him and then pushed the zombie back and kicked him in the head.

"We gotta get out of her fast!" Tailmon said as she punched the Digimon zombies.

"Get on top of the table! You will have a higher ground!" V-mon said as he fought the Digimon zombies.

Listening to him, Daisuke, Hikari, Tailmon and V-mon got on the table. It was easier to kill the zombies now that they had a higherground.

"Okay, come on." Daisuke said as they got off the table and went back to the roof.

With the helicopter now longer on fire, they were able to cross the helicopter and started walking down the stairs into the streets.

"Hikari-chan, watch out!" Daisuke said a he started shooting zombie birds that were flying towards them. "Run!"

Hikari and the others ran down the stairs to be meet with more zombies.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Hikari screamed as she shot the zombies with her shotgun.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked as he just arrived from killing the zombie birds and Hikari nodded.

"This is like a horror movie." Daisuke said as he walked down the alley towards the street.

"But you don't have to do this many stunts in a horror movie." Hikari said as they entered the street. "It's so quiet…"

"The Odaiba Police Station is only two blocks away." Daisuke said as they walked down the street, only for several zombies and Digimon zombies to come up to them.

"Bun Bun Punch!"

"Neko Kick!"

V-mon and Tailmon started fighting as many Digimon zombies as they could while Daisuke and Hikari shot the zombies with the sub-machine gun and handgun.

"This isn't looking good." Daisuke said as he shot the zombies. Suddenly a zombie grabbed Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari said as she shot the zombie in the head.

"Thanks." Daisuke said as he continued shooting.

"I don't want to stay here. Come on let's go." Hikari said as they ran, killing the zombies in the way.

"Damn it! The barricade is already broken." Daisuke said as he ran over the blast barriers. "There it is. The Odaiba Police Department."

As Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon started walking towards the station, Daisuke and V-mon noticed the fire nearby the bus.

"Hikari-chan/Tailmon, run!" Daisuke/V-mon said.

"What?" Hikari and Tailmon asked as they turned around only to be pushed out of the way by Daisuke and V-mon as the bus exploded, hitting them hard and slamming them to the ground.

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon, you okay? Can you get up?" Hikari and Tailmon asked as they knelt down beside the boys.

"Behind you!" Daisuke said as he shot the zombie coming towards Hikari with his handgun and V-mon used "V-mon Head" on a Digimon zombie.

Daisuke and V-mon then slowly got up with the help of Hikari and Tailmon, still feeling the effects from the explosion. Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon ran down the street, shooting and fighting zombies and Digimon zombies. Finally arriving at the Odaiba Police Department, they quickly opened the gate, entered it, and then closed it.

"We made it." Tailmon said with relief. They then heard moaning beside them, and looked to see more infectees.

"They're even here? !" V-mon said.

"The building is on the other side." Daisuke said. "We can't take cross the courtyard with so many zombies; let's take the underground."

Hikari bought them some time by shooting the zombies before joining them down the stairs towards the underground. Daisuke then heard some chirping and flapping. He turned and was startled by several crows flying close into his face, causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari said.

"I've had about enough of this." Daisuke said.

Daisuke turned to the side and saw a zombie really close to him, making Daisuke shoot the zombie while he backed up. The Erabareshi Kodomo then continued their way through the underground.

"So what do you think of your new job so far?" Hikari asked.

"Looks like the only life we'll have to save is our own." Daisuke said, as they climbed the stairs back to the surface.

"Good, move." V-mon said, seeing the area was clear.

Just as they were arriving at the building, two Cerberus came running at Daisuke, who shot one, and was saved when Hikari shot the other.

"Damn it! They're hiding over all the place!" Daisuke said

Soon, more zombies and Digimon zombies started coming from around the corners.

"Oh, this is great. Now they're coming from all sides." V-mon complained.

"They just keep coming!" Tailmon said.

The group started furiously battling the wave of zombies, until they managed to kill them all.

"Thank God..." Hikari said. "At least the police station is secure." Hikari said as they headed towards the door.

"Let's take a break. Because it looks like it's going to be a long night." Daisuke said as they entered the station.

* * *

My second chapter. Hope you liked it. And please reveiw. Please, please reveiw.


	3. Odaiba Police Department, Emi and Lopmon

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Entering the Odaiba Police Department, Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon looked around.

"Look. Who is that?" Hikari said as they approached a african-american man who was sitting against a fountain in the middle of the room in between two stairs.

"Hey. You okay?" Daisuke asked the injured man who was covered in blood.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked as he pointed his gun at them, causing the Erabareshi Kodomo to back away.

"Don't shoot! We're human." Daisuke said raising his hands showing that he meant no harm.

"Oh…the rookie. You like your welcome party? Nice surprise, huh?" The injured man said.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked as he knelt down beside the man.

"Hiko Moketsu. I'm the guy who's supposed to be your boss."

"Are you the only officer left in the building?" Hikari asked.

"You would be?" Moketsu asked looking at Hikari.

"Hikari, Yagami Hikari. I am looking for my family. I think you might know my brother Taichi." Hikari said.

"Taichi moved your family and friends out of town. We lost contact with him over ten days ago. Taichi, Sora, Yamato. Every last S.T.A.R.S team member has disappeared." Moketsu said.

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

"About two months ago, there was these incident involving this zombie-like creatures in a mansion located in the outskirts of the city. Taichi and the other S.T.A.R.S members discovered that Umbrella was behind everything, at the risk of their own lives. But no one believed them. They tried to warn us. We should have listened to them." Moketsu said as he started coughing blood.

"You need a doctor." Hikari said.

"No, don't worry about me. You gotta go help the others. Here, take this key. It unlocks the hallway doors. Also, don't let your Digimons touch any human zombies that isn't mutated, or else it will become a Digimon zombie. The same goes for you with the Digimon zombies." Moketsu said as he handed them the keys and Daisuke took them.

"But…" Hikari started but was cut off.

"Just go! Now!" Moketsu said.

"Alright. But we'll be back." Daisuke said as they started to leave.

They decided to take the door to the right. Unlocking it, they were about to go in when…

"Motomiya." Moketsu called the rookie who turned around to see what he wanted. "If anything happens to me, don't hesitate to kill me. That's an order."

"Yes sir." Daisuke said nodding and entered the room with the others, closing the door behind them.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Daisuke asked as he slowly walked across the room together with the others. Arriving at the end of the room, Daisuke got ready to open that.

"What was that?!" Hikari asked as she saw something pass by the window.

"What is this?" Daisuke said as he entered the hall. Hikari entered to to see it was covered with blood all over.

"No…" Hikari said as they slowly walked across the hall.

"Ssshhh, there is something here." V-mon said as they walked down the hall.

"My God…" Hikari said as they walked through the blood stained hall, and Hikari could feel her breath becoming heavy.

As they turned around the corner, the carefully walked across the room until they heard a sound that resembled that of glass breaking. Turning around, Tailmon was struck by a tongue.

"Tailmon! Are you alright?! Where did it go?!" V-mon asked looking around.

"What was that?!" Tailmon asked as she got up.

Seeing a drop of saliva drop onto the floor, they looked at the roof to see a red skin quadrupedal beast with no eyes, his brain showing and a really long tongue. Daisuke and Hikari pulled out their handguns and started shooting it in the head while V-mon and Tailmon fought it.

"Let's get out of here. We better go quick." Daisuke told Hikari as covered her while she opened the door and they went in and closed the door.

"Come on." Daisuke said as they walked and turned around the corner to see zombies and Digimon zombies running towards.

"They are everywhere." Daisuke said as he started shooting with his handgun.

A zombie then tried to grab Hikari, who pushed the zombie away, slashed him with her knife and kicked him in the chin.

"You okay?" Tailmon asked as she slashed a Digimon zombie.

"Yeah." Hikari answered as she started shooting the zombies with her handgun.

After taking care of all the zombies, they heard the door break and looked back to the Licker after them again and jumped on top of Daisuke.

"Uuuggghhh!" Daisuke grunted as he tried to dodge the Lickers mouth and tongue when Hikari shot the Licker in the head.

"You okay Daisuke-kun?!" Hikari asked as she helped the police officer get up.

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's go." Daisuke said as they headed to the next room, which turned out to be S.T.A.R.S office.

"So this the S.T.A.R.S office." Daisuke said looking around.

"Hey, I found Taichis diary. There is a key inside." Hikari said as she opened the diary.

"I found some handgun and shotgun ammo." Daisuke said as he handed Hikari the shotgun ammo and took the key. "I think I know what the key is for." Daisuke said as he went to a locker and used the key to open it and took the grenade launcher and two radios inside and gave the grenade launcher and one radio to Hikari.

"Is there anything else here?" V-mon asked.

"No. Let me just pass the first-aid spray on Tailmon." Hikari said as she took the first-aid spray that Daisuke handed and passed on Tailmon.

"AAAAAHHH!!" A voice in the hall screamed.

Running outside, the rookie police officer, the college student and their partners saw a young girl with blond hair and school sailor clothes, about 12 years old with a Lopmon running away from a Licker.

"Be careful!" Hikari said as she and Tailmon got in between them and the Licker and shot the Licker with the grenade launcher and slashed him with "Neko Punch".

"You okay?" Hikari asked the young girl.

"Yeah." The girl said shyly while nodding.

"I'm Hikari. This is my partner Tailmon, my friend Daisuke and his partner V-mon, you are?" Hikari asked kneeling down near the girl.

"Tono Emi. This is my partner Lopmon." The girl said.

"Where are your parents Emi?" Hikari asked.

"They both work at the Umbrella Chemical Plant, near the city limits." Emi said.

"The Chemical Plant? Then what are you doing here by yourself?" Daisuke asked.

"My mom called and told me to go to the police station because…it was too dangerous to stay at home." Emi said.

"By the look of it I would say she was probably right, but it is dangerous to stay here as well. You better come with us." Hikari said.

"But there is something out there! I don't know what it is…but I definitely saw it. It is much larger than any of those zombies. And it is coming after me!" Emi said.

*ROAR*

A sudden roar came down hall.

"What was that?!" Hikari asked standing up and looking down at the land.

"That was what I was telling you about! It's here!" Emi said running off together with Lopmon into the door to the right down the hall.

"Emi-chan, wait!" Hikari said. But it was too late. Emi had already disappeared.

"Let's go after them." Tailmon said as they ran into the room which seemed like an office, and saw a secret passage opened and Emi and Lopmon were inside.

"Emi-chan, don't run off like that. We've got to go now honey, okay? If we stay here that monster will find us. Let's go." Hikari said.

"No, I won't." Emi said shaking her head.

"What's the matter, haha, don't you trust me?" Hikari asked laughing a bit.

"It's not that Hikari-san. It's because of my daddy. He is downstairs." Emi said as she pointed at the elevator up ahead.

"An elevator. And there is a paper in there." Tailmon said as she took the paper and gave it to Hikari.

"Mail to the Chief"

"To: Chief of the Odaiba Police Depart.

I have deposited the amount of US $10,000 to the account for your services this terms per our agreement.

The development of the G-Virus scheduled to replace the T-Virus, is near completion. Once completed, I am certain that I will be appointed to be a member of the executive board of Umbrella Inc. It is imperative that we proceed with extreme caution. Yagami and the remaining S.T.A.R.S members are still attempting to uncover information on the project. Continue to monitor their activities and block all attempts to investigate the underground research facilities." Signed Tono Yasuo.

"That is my Dad." Emi said as when she heard the name of the person who wrote the letter.

"So your father was involved in the mansion incident, huh?" Daisuke said.

"There is still more." Hikari said as she continued.

"We have a problem, I have received information informing me that Umbrella HQ has sent spies to recover my research on the G-Virus. There are an unknown number of agents involved. They must not be allowed to take this project away from me as it represents my entire life's work. Search the city thoroughly for any suspicious persons. Detain any such individuals by any means necessary and contact me immediately through Nanao. With these precautions, any possible threat should be eliminated. I will not allow anyone to steal my work of the G-Virus. Not even Umbrella." Signed Tono Yasuo.

"Sounds like the guy was losing it." V-mon said.

"Who is Nanao?" Tailmon asked.

"She is Emi mother. She is Yasuos assistant." Lopmon answered.

There was a sudden scream downstairs.

"What is going on down there?" Daisuke asked.

"Emi-chan, you can't stay here by yourself. Come with us." Hikari said.

Entering the elevator, the group descended onto a small hall. Walking to the end of the hall , they opened the door to see a woman with a white blanket covering her with blood in it. Hearing someone coming, Daisuke and Hikari readied their gun while their Digimon got into fighting stance.

"Isn't she beautiful? I was just about to stuff her." A man with a moustache said gripping a knife.

"Chief Gunma?" Daisuke said lowering his gun.

"You know him?" Hikari asked.

"Prowling around at a time like this. You're after G, too. Aren't you?" Gunma said.

"G? You mean the G-Virus. That and the T-Virus are what caused those zombies, aren't they?" Daisuke said.

"You catch on fast kid, only that the zombies were only caused by the T-Virus, the G-Virus will cause something much more horrific." Gunma said. He then noticed Emi hiding behind Hikari. "Aren't you Dr. Tono's…" Gunma said as he approached them while Emi and Hikari gave a step back.

Gunma suddenly let go of his knife and threw of some strange of liquid.

"Damn…this…was not supposed to happen." Gunma said as he transformed into some kind of mini tyrannosaurus zombie-like creature.

"Emi-chan, go hide somewhere." Hikari said as she and Daisuke readied their guns while their partners got ready to fight.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Please guys, I am begging here, begging! Plesae reveiw!!


	4. G Virus, Maya and BlackTailmon

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

The G-creature roared and threw the bed in which the dead girl was towards Hikari, who dodged it by ducking.

"Hikari-chan, are you okay?" Daisuke asked as he shot the G-creature with his VP-70.

"I'm okay. Is Emi-chan in a safe place?" Hikari asked as she started to shoot the G-creature with her shotgun.

"I don't know, let's just take care of this thing first." Daisuke said while V-mon punched the G-creature, who just shoved him away.

"What happened to him?" Tailmon asked as she used "Neko Kick" on the G-creature.

*ROAR*

G-creature grabbed Daisuke and threw him against the wall and then slammed Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon to the ground. Getting up, Daisuke started shooting G-creature again when it grabbed him by the leg, hanging him upside down. Daisuke then pulled out his sub-machine gun and shot the G-creature in the face, causing it to let him go. Now angry, G-creature jumped towards Daisuke in and attempt to crush him, but Daisuke was able to avoid by dodging to the side, and saw something strange on the G-creatures side.

"What is that…? An eyeball?" Daisuke said in shock while looking at the giant eyeball on the G-creatures side right under his left arm. "Hikari-chan, shoot the giant eye!" Daisuke yelled as Hikari started to aim her shotgun and shoot the eye. The G-creature moved in pain for a while but quickly recomposed and refocused its attention on the Erabareshi Kodomo. G-creature then threw up some strange zombie leech-like creatures which jumped towards them. Daisuke and Hikari pulled out their knives which were attached to their left chest and slashed the creatures while V-mon and Tailmon punched and slashed them. After killing all of them, Daisuke pulled out his sub-machine gun and shot it in the eye in the side, causing G-creature to fall down on one leg in pain, but stood up again and roared.

"I guess it wants more." Hikari said as she saw G-creature heading towards them.

"Neko Punch!" Tailmon slashed G-creature right across the face, causing it to give a few steps back.

"V-mon, when I give the signal, attack that thing. Hikari-chan pass me your shotgun." Daisuke told them while Hikari threw him her shotgun.

As G-creature once again started running towards them Daisuke aimed the shotgun and shoot the G-creature right in the face.

"Now V-mon!" Daisuke told his partner.

"V-mon Head!" V-mon headbutted G-creature in the head, right where Daisuke shot him, causing it to stumble back in pain.

"Now." Daisuke said giving the signal to Hikari and Tailmon as Tailmon slashed G-creatures giant eye and Hikari shot it with her handgun, finally killing the G-creature.

"What does G stand for? Do all people affected by it become like this?" Hikari asked herself and the others out loud.

"I have no idea." Daisuke said as he gave Hikari back the shotgun.

"We should go find Lopmon first." Tailmon said.

"You're right. I'm pretty sure they are still around here somewhere." Daisuke responded looking around.

"Let's go then." V-mon said as they headed out.

Entering the elevator again, they went to the last floor the elevator had been in, which was the parking lot.

"Lopmon, Emi, where are you?" V-mon asked as they walked down the parking lot.

"Lopmon, Emi, answer if you can hear me." Tailmon said starting to get worried.

Suddenly some zombies and Digimon zombies started appearing and approaching them.

"Sorry, but we don't have time for this guys." Daisuke said as he started shooting the zombies with his handgun along with Hikari while the Digimon faced off against the Digimon zombies.

Finished killing the undead, the headed down even faster in the parking lot.

"She must have come this way." Daisuke said concerned.

"Where did she go?" Hikari asked worried as they ran down the parking lot.

"There they are!" Tailmon said as she saw Emi and Lopmon.

"Hikari-san, Daisuke-san, you're okay." Emi said as she ran towards them and hugged them both by the leg.

"Aaah, Emi-chan I was so worried." Hikari said as she and Tailmon hugged Emi and Lopmon.

"You okay kiddo?" Daisuke asked Emi, who nodded.

"Okay then let's continue moving." V-mon said.

The survivors walked down the parking lot until somebody tried to shoot them, barely missing. Turning to the direction the shot came from, they saw a woman with short black hair, wearing a sleek red one-piece cut at her upper thigh, a shoulder holster and red high heels, who appeared to be Chinese, wielding a Springfield XD Blacktail and had a BlackTailmon by her side.

"Sorry about that." The woman said as she and her partner approached them. "When I saw the uniform I thought you were another zombie."

"Are you crazy, you could have killed us!" Hikari said angrily holding a slightly scared Emi in her arms while Tailmon stood protectively in front of Lopmon.

"This place is dangerous. I'm trying to make sure I come out alive." The woman replied.

"That doesn't give the right to end ours!" Hikari answered back.

"Listen little girl, I don't have time to debate with you. And honestly, I could care less if that bullet struck you, whoever you are." The woman said.

"Why you…!" Hikari said ready to knock the woman out hadn't Daisuke stepped in between them.

"That's enough, both of you. I am Daisuke. This is my partner V-mon and that is Hikari, Tailmon, Emi and Lopmon. Who are you?" Daisuke asked the woman.

"Ling Maya and this here is BlackTailmon." The woman said. "Hey, you're a cop here, right? Do you know a Mirioki Manabu? I'm looking for him."

"Sorry, but I just got assigned here." Daisuke said.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

"Manabu has information regarding this crisis." Maya said.

"What kind of information?" Daisuke asked.

"Not sure exactly, but that's what we're here to find out." Maya said as she and BlackTailmon started to leave.

"Hey." Daisuke called out.

"What is with her?" Hikari asked.

"Come on Hikari-chan." Daisuke said as they catched up with Maya and BlackTailmon.

"Wait a sec…" Daisuke was cut off when Maya pointed her gun at his face.

"Behind you." Maya said as she shot the zombie approaching Daisuke.

"Geez, I didn't even see them coming." Daisuke said as he too started to shoot the zombies.

Once finished, Maya and BlackTailmon started leaving again and entered a hall.

"Wait." Hikari said as they started chasing after Maya again.

"Hey, hold up!" Daisuke said as they caught up with Maya and BlackTailmon.

"What is it?" Maya asked a bit annoyed.

Suddenly a Licker appeared and tried to attack V-mon, hadn't BlackTailmon slashed his tongue before it hit him.

"Thanks." V-mon said.

"Don't mention it." BlackTailmon said.

Daisuke shot the Licker with his sub-machine gun while V-mon used "Bun Bun Punch", killing the Licker.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes." Maya answered while the others nodded.

"Look, I know we don't know each other, but we are the only survivors left. We need to work together." Daisuke said reloading his sub-machine gun.

"Sshh! What is that?" Tailmon said hearing footsteps as she slowly walked down the hall and pressed herself against the wall and checked around the corner together with the others.

"No! Get away from me! AAH…AAAAH…AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A voice screamed from down the hall around the corner.

"Manabu…?" BlackTailmon said recognizing the voice.

"It's coming this way!" V-mon said motioning for the others to get back a bit.

Around the corner, the others saw a man with a giant right arm which was bigger than the man himself.

"What the hell…?" Hikari said as she pushed Emi behind her a little.

"It's okay. It doesn't know we are here." Maya said.

"I think it's gone." BlackTailmon said not seeing it anymore.

"Wait, is that thing the Chief?" Hikari said.

"No idea." Daisuke said.

"What about you? You know anything?" Hikari asked Maya, suspicious of her.

"Huh? No, this is all new to me." Maya said, but Hikari felt as if she was hiding something.

"But that scream…" BlackTailmon said.

"Yeah, we better check it out." V-mon said as they continued their search.

"Hey, BlackTailmon, thanks for the help back there." V-mon said.

"No problem. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. *Meow*." BlackTailmon said winking at V-mon. Tailmon, however, wasn't too pleased with this. Those two were way too close, both emotionally and physically, for her liking.

"So, Maya-san, do you live here in Odaiba?" Daisuke asked.

"No, I came here looking for my boyfriend, Jomu. He works for a branch-office of Umbrella, based in Kobe, but he suddenly disappeared six months ago. I heard a rumor that he is here in the city." Maya said.

"You better stay nearby, it isn't safe." Daisuke told her.

"Is the strong, handsome, young policeman going to protect me?" Maya asked teasingly.

"You bet." Daisuke said playing along, much to Hikaris displeasure.

"What does he see in her?" Hikari asked in a low voice so that they wouldn't hear her. However, someone did.

"Is everything okay Hikari-san?" Emi asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything is fine." Hikari said.

Looking back and forth between Daisuke and Hikari, Emi asked…

"Hikari-san…"

"Yes?" Hikari asked.

"Are you jealous?" Emi asked grinning a bit.

"What? No, of course not!" Hikari said looking away blushing.

"You're all red." Emi said. Not having any answer, Hikari just stayed quiet.

They arrived at the end of the hall and saw a passage to there left. Entering it they noticed a bunch of cells around them.

"This must be…" Tailmon started.

"A lockup." V-mon said.

"Hey, there are some papers there." Tailmon said going inside the first cell, taking some papers and gave them to Hikari.

"To: Gunma Eiji, Chief of the Odaiba Police Dept.

We have lost the mansion lab facility due to the actions of the renegade operative, Hiro Akio. Fortunately, his actions will have no lasting effects upon our continuing virus research."

"Hiro…wasn't he Agumons and Taichis captain?" Tailmon said.

"Yeah, he was, which means he betrayed them." Hikari said.

"Wait, you're saying there was a traitor in S.T.A.R.S?" Daisuke asked.

"That's what it seems." Hikari answered.

"You two know S.T.A.R.S?" Maya asked surprised.

"Yeah, my brother and his Digimon partner are members." Hikari said and then continued reading the letter.

"Our only present concern is the presence of the remaining S.T.A.R.S members: Yagami, Takenouchi, Ishida, Fukazawa and Kimura. If it comes to light that the S.T.A.R.S have any evidence as to the activities of our research, dispose of them in such a matter that would appear purely accidental. Continue to monitor their progress and make certain their knowledge does not go public. Nanao will continue to be your contact through out this affair." Tono Yasuo.

"My Dad was planning on killing your brother Hikari-san?" Emi asked ashamed.

"It's a long story, but don't worry, okay?" Hikari said. They then left the cell and continued.

Entering the next cell, the survivors found a body covered in blood with a lot of blood on the wall.

"Oh God…" Hikari said as she covered her mouth trying not to vomit and pushed Emi a bit behind her, who was terrified after seeing the corpse.

"That scream we just heard…it must have been him." V-mon said.

"We're too late. That is Manabu." BlackTailmon said.

"There is something on the wall." Tailmon said pointing at the other wall.

""With no hope of survival, I write this." He must be talking about the Police Departments involvement with the pharmaceutical giant, Umbrella." Hikari said.

"Look at this." Daisuke said as he approached a certain part of the text. ""The station and the lower level lab at Umbrella are connected by a sewer." If we can access that sewer, we can get out of here." Daisuke said. He then noticed something wrong.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Daisuke asked noticing Maya and BlackTailmon were missing.

"Maya?" Hikari said turning around to notice she was gone. "She was just here!" Hikari said.

"Where did they go?" Daisuke asked running out of the cell and looked in all directions or Maya and BlackTailmon. "Maya-san?" Daisuke called out.

A zombie then jumped on Daisuke, who pushed it back and cut its throat with a knife and gave a roundhouse kick, decapitating it. More zombies and Digimon zombies then started appearing, causing Daisuke and Hikari to pull out their handguns.

"Calm down. Just aim for its head!" Daisuke said. As they started retreating while shooting the zombies.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Hikari said as she shot another zombie while V-mon and Tailmon punched/kicked and slashed the Digimon zombies while protecting Lopmon. Tailmon then noticed V-mon was kind of in a hurry and was ahead of her. "Where are you hurrying off to?" Tailmon asked as she kicked a Digimon zombie.

"Where did BlackTailmon go?" V-mon asked as he punched and killed the last Digimon zombie the same time Daisuke had shot the last zombies.

"She could have gone to the parking lot." Hikari said kneeling down beside the sewer manhole which was open with the cover beside it. "This will take us down to the sewer." Hikari said.

"Let's go." Daisuke said as he started approaching the sewer manhole.

"Wait Daisuke-kun." Hikari said standing up. "If she did come through here, why did she go alone? T-there's something about her that bothers me." Hikari said crossing her arms.

"She just wants to get out of here Hikari-chan, and she needs our help." Daisuke said.

"Men…" Hikari said placing her hands on her hips. "You just want to impress her, don't you?" Hikari said jealously.

"Women…" Daisuke said rolling his eyes as he entered the sewer with V-mon right behind him. "Kind of a tight fit." Daisuke said as he climbed down the ladder.

Arriving at the sewer, Hikari and Tailmon let Emi and Lopmon climb down first and Daisuke and V-mon grabbed them once they were close enough and put them on the floor and Hikari and Tailmon climbed down. Once they were all in the sewer, they turned around to see two giant spiders approaching them.

"This has got to be a bad dream!" Hikari said as she pulled out her shotgun.

"Just take them out." Daisuke said as he pulled out his sub-machine gun and each of them killed on spider with a shot in the head.

"Give me a zombie any day over this." Hikari said as they walked deeper into the sewer.

Turning around the corner, there was a zombie and another giant spider waiting for them. The giant spider then released several other smaller spiders, which Daisuke cut with his knife.

"V-mon, Tailmon, you take care of the giant spider. Hikari-chan you deal with the zombie. I'll cover you guys." Daisuke said.

Hikari pulled out her handgun and shot the zombie in the head while V-mon and Tailmon used "V-mon Head" and "Neko Kick" on the spiders head, crushing it.

"Adios spidey." V-mon said as the giant spider fell dead in front of him.

As the survivors walked down the sewers and found a staircase which lead to lower level Umbrella, Hikari couldn't help but notice the many spiders crawling on the wall.

"Oh God…I know I am going to have nightmares about this." Hikari said grossed out as she climbed the stairs.

Entering the lower level of the lab, they turned around a corner only to find a dead end, except that there was a ventilation tube above them. They then heard a sound coming from the other side.

"Hey, anybody there?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke-san?" A voice called.

"Maya-san, is that you? Are you alright?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah."

"BlackTailmon, are you there too?" V-mon asked.

"Yes, I'm here." BlackTailmon said.

"Are you okay?" V-mon asked.

"Yes."

"Here, I thought you could use this." Maya said as she threw a Magnum Colt Python over through the tube. "Good luck Daisuke-san. This is goodbye."

"What? Maya-san, wait!" Daisuke said, but it was already too late, Maya and BlackTailmon had already left.

"There she goes again." Hikari and Tailmon said angrily.

"If she can get out of here safely, that's all that matters." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Well…if you're worried about her, we could go after her." Hikari and Tailmon suggested, although they weren't very fond of the idea, but they didn't want to see Daisuke and V-mon concerned.

"No, it's fine. We need to find a way out of here." Daisuke and V-mon said.

"Okay." Hikari and Tailmon said, pleased that they wouldn't need to go after them.

* * *

Okay, that is chapter 4. Hope you liked it. And please guys, just one reveiw, I am begging you, Please, please, please, please, please. Just one at least, at least one.


	5. G mutant, Yasuo and Nanao

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon or anything

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As the survivors walked down the hall, they were once again attacked by the G-larvas, the leech-like zombies.

"Not again!" V-mon said as he took one of the leeches and smashed them against it against the wall.

"Where are they coming from?" Tailmon asked as she slashed a few of them with her claws.

"Doesn't matter; let's just get out of here." V-mon said as they ran to the end of the hall and entered the door to the right, and found a large room with a steel bridge and some large containers beside it and the other side of the room was a door. The rest of the area besides the bridge and containers was an abyss; you couldn't even see the ground. Watching out for zombies, Daisuke slowly walked into the room when he saw a something beside him and turned around to see the monster from before that killed Manabu swinging a pipe at him.

"What now?!" Daisuke said as he grabbed Emi while V-mon grabbed Lopmon and they, plus Hikari and Tailmon, threw themselves to the ground past the monster, dodging his swing.

"It's that thing again." Hikari said taking out her shotgun.

"Emi-chan, Lopmon, run to the other side of the bridge and hide somewhere." Daisuke told Emi and her partner who nodded and did as he asked.

The G-mutant then swung his pipe again, this time towards Emi and Lopmon, only for Daisuke to get in the way and receive the blow to the rib.

"Daisuke-san/Daisuke-kun!" Emi and Hikari called out the police officer.

"I'm fine, just keep running kid!" Daisuke said as knelt down on one knee holding his side in pain.

The G-mutant was about to swing his pipe again to hit Daisuke when V-mon and Tailmon used "V-mon Head" and "Neko Punch" on the G-mutants back, causing him to stumble forward a bit and then turn its attention towards the Digimons, while Hikari ran to Daisukes side and helped him up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's just take this guy down." Daisuke said.

As Daisuke and Hikari readied their weapons while V-mon and Tailmon got ready to fight, they noticed that the G-mutants had a giant eye in his giant right shoulder, similar to that of the G-creatures.

"Okay, we already know its weak point is the eye, so aim for it." Daisuke said as he shot the G-mutant in the giant eye with the sub-machine gun along with Hikari, who used the handgun and V-mon and Tailmon attacked it in the chest causing it to stumble back.

Now, taken by anger, the G-mutant closed it giant eye and as V-mon was about to hit him with "V-mon Head" again, it slammed him to the ground and then hit Tailmon to the side with the pipe, who would have fallen into the abyss hadn't she grabbed the fence before she fell. The G-mutant continued by hitting his fist against Daisukes jaw, causing him to hit the wall beside him, and then continued by punching Hikari in the stomach, slamming the pipe against her head and finished by giving her an uppercut, sending her flying against the wall.

"Hikari!!" Tailmon said as she kicked the back of the G-mutants head, making his attention turn towards her.

Just as the G-mutant was about to slam the pipe against Tailmon, V-mon punched it in the face, causing it to take a few steps back and it then felt something hit him in the back, and it turned around to see Daisuke aiming at him with his handgun. Furious, it raised his pipe with the intention of smashing Daisukes skull.

"Get out of its way!" Hikari said as she dodged by passing through the gap in between the monsters leg while Daisuke rolled out of the pipes way and both ran to the bridge.

"Thought you had me, huh?" Hikari said as she pulled out her grenade launcher and started shooting the G-mutant. It then turned around and revealed its giant eye was once again open.

Daisuke grabbed his sub-machine gun and started shooting its third eye until it closed again. Now the G-mutant started swinging its pipe wildly until it hit Daisuke in the head and the G-mutant then punched Hikari in the face, making her fall to the ground. However, just as the G-mutant began to raise his pipe, Hikari shot it in the head with her shotgun, causing it to bend over in pain. Taking this opportunity, Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon ran to the other side and tried to open the door.

"Dammit! It's locked." Daisuke said as he let go of the handle of the door. Turning around, they saw the G-mutant in front of them swung his pipe towards the Erabareshi Kodomo, who avoided by taking a step back.

"Jump." V-mon said as they jumped onto one of the container. They were about to jump back onto the bridge when they saw the G-mutant was already back there.

"Shit, we're cornered." Tailmon said.

The G-mutant then began to hit the container with his pipe.

"It's so shaky." Hikari said as she tried to keep balance.

While that Daisuke was carefully aiming at the G-mutant shoulder-eye and then shot it, making the eye close and making it take a few steps to the side.

"Now!" Daisuke said as they jumped back onto the bridge.

The Erabareshi Kodomo then turned their attention back to the G-mutant, who threw its pipe at the, which they avoided by bending to the side. They then turned around again to see the G-mutant right in front of them, and he slammed Daisuke and V-mon out of the way, causing them to stumble and fall over the fence, but were able to hold onto it. The G-mutant then grabbed Hikari by the neck with his right arm and stomped and started crushing Tailmon with his feet while squeezing Hikaris neck. It then kicked Tailmon and threw Hikari against the wall grabbed his pipe and turned its attention back to Daisuke and V-mon and started hitting their backs with the pipe. Seeing its shoulder-eye open again, Daisuke pulled out his VP-70 and shoot the third eye, causing the G-mutant to close his G-eye and to stumble to the side in pain, giving Daisuke and V-mon the chance to climb back to the bridge. Pulling out their sub-machine gun and handgun, Daisuke and Hikari shot the G-mutants G-eye while V-mon and Tailmon used "V-mon Head" and "Neko Kick". Finally, stumbling, the G-mutant fell over the fence and into the darkness.

"He's gone." Hikari said as she looked over the fence.

"We did it." Daisuke said. Just then the bridge made some creaking noises and just as they looked down, the bridge split into two right beneath Daisuke and V-mon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Daisuke and V-mon screamed as they fell.

"DAISUKE-KUN/V-MON!" Hikari and Tailmon screamed as they watched them fall into the abyss.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon!" Emi and Lopmon called out the boys but to no avail.

"Come on Emi-chan, we have to continue and find a way to that place." Hikari said as she tried to open the door which Daisuke had previously tried to, but much like him, to no avail.

"Shoot, I can't open it. It's locked." Hikari said.

"Hikari-san, maybe you should try this." Emi said handing her a key.

"Where did you get this?" Tailmon asked.

"It was behind those boxes in which we hid." Lopmon told her while Hikari opened the door.

"It's open, come on." Hikari said as they entered the next room in search for a way to find Daisuke and V-mon.

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke and V-mon were in the sewers, searching for a way out and to reunite back with Hikari, Emi, Tailmon and Lopmon.

"V-mon, when we get out of this place, remind me to take a good bath." Daisuke said as he wiped a bit of the water of the sewer from his mouth.

Suddenly, two familiar people dropped in from a ventilation pipe.

"Maya-san/BlackTailmon." Daisuke and V-mon called out the two women calling their attention as they walked towards them.

"What was that all about?! Running off like that was reckless and stupid! Those zombies are everywhere, not to mention that thing that got Manabu!" Daisuke said.

"I was there Daisuke-san, I know." Maya said.

"Look Maya-san, as an officer, it is my job to look out for you. But we are not going to get through this alive if we don't work together, okay?" Daisuke said.

"Alright, we'll do this your way." Maya said and they continued walking into the sewers.

"Say Daisuke-san, what is your reason for becoming a police officer?" Maya asked.

"…When I was 15, my parents were accused of a crime which they didn't commit. They just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Upon trying to escape, the cops opened fire, which left them dead. After that I was raised by my sister. By becoming a police officer, I will save as many people as possible and prevent that from ever happening to anyone, even alone." Daisuke explained.

As they turned around the corner of the sewer, they saw a woman with short blond hair just like Emi with a black sleeveless shirt, a scientist coat and khaki pants, black shoes, with a gun in her hand, who began to run away as soon as she saw them and Maya and BlackTailmon began to chase after.

"Maya-san/BlackTailmon." Daisuke and V-mon said as Maya and Tailmon turned around the corner and Maya pointed her gun but the woman shot it out of her hand, forcing Maya and BlackTailmon to hide in one of the corners.

"Maya-san." Daisuke said as he arrived and knelt down hidden in one of the corners to see Maya using her make-up kit to gain visual access to the woman for an opening.

"There's nothing here for you, thief!" The woman said, her voice echoing in the hollows of the dungeon.

Seeing Maya looking at her weapon, Daisuke realized what she was going to do.

"Maya-san, no!" Daisuke said as Maya ran out of the weapon and dug for her weapon, only to have it shot even further away.

"Farewell." The woman said as she aimed at Maya and pulled the trigger, only to have Daisuke jump in the way and take the gunshot in the shoulder for her.

"Damn it." The woman said out of bullets and then ran away.

"Daisuke!" V-mon said as he rushed to his partner side to see him holding his shoulder in pain with a lot of blood flooding out.

"Daisuke-san…why?" Maya questioned.

(Meanwhile)

Hikari, Tailmon, Lopmon and Emi had found a ladder that led down to a sewer and descended it.

"Daisuke-kun and V-mon must be somewhere around here." Hikari said as she looked around the sewer however as they walked further into the sewer, a trap activated, and a hole opened beneath Emi and Lopmon activated and they fell into what seemed a completely empty room and before Hikari and Tailmon could jump in there, the trap closed.

"Emi-chan/Lopmon?!" Hikari and Tailmon called out the two.

"Hikari-san, Tailmon, we're alright." Emi said.

"Oh thank God. Emi-chan, wait there, we will find a way to get to you." Hikari said.

"There is a door over here. We will try to found a way out. We can take care of ourselves too." Emi said.

"Emi-chan, no wait! Emi-chan! Emi-chan!!" Hikari called her out but it was already too late, the two of them had already left.

"It's no use Hikari, we have to find V-mon and Daisuke first before we can go looking for Lopmon and Emi." Tailmon told her.

"Alright let's go look for them." Hikari said as they walked down the sewer when they heard some footsteps coming from the darkness. Hikari aimed her handgun while Tailmon got ready for battle, only to see it was Daisuke and V-mon.

"Daisuke-kun!" Hikari said as she ran to the man who was pressed against the wall gripping his bandaged shoulder which was covered in blood. "What happened?!"

"I got shot. There was a woman." Daisuke said.

"Wait, you mean…" Hikari started already suspecting it to be a certain Chinese woman.

"No, not Maya-san. She…" Daisuke said.

(Flashback)

"_You're losing a lot of blood. Don't move. I've got to remove the bullet." Maya said._

"_Who was that? She was about to kill you." Daisuke said breathing heavily._

"_That's my problem, not yours." Maya said._

"_Fine, *pant* don't tell me.*Pant*. But you better start working with me here, *pant* *grunt*…or we will never make it out of this alive." Daisuke said as he gripped Mayas wrist. "Please Maya-san. I need your help. I can't do this alone."_

"…_You are right. I'll help you." Maya said._

"_Thanks." Daisuke said finally allowing himself to relax._

"_But first we need to find the others." Maya said as she finished treating Daisuke and stood up. "Don't die Daisuke-san. I owe you." Maya said as she and BlackTailmon left._

(End of flashback)

"Guess she's on our side then. Lucky us." Hikari said with a tiny bit of sarcasm in the last part.

"Where are Lopmon and Emi?" V-mon asked looking around.

"We lost them in a trap just a few moments before you arrived." Tailmon told him.

"Before we go, Daisuke-kun, we found this in a room earlier." Hikari said as she handed a paper to Daisuke who opened it and read it.

"To Motomiya T. Daisuke and V-mon

Congratulations on your assignment to the Odaiba Police Department.

We all look forward to having you as part of our team and promise to take good care of you.

Welcome aboard!

From all the guys at the OPD."

"You guys." Daisuke said as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Let's go. We need to find Emi-chan and Lopmon." Hikari said as they started walking down the dark sewer, illuminated by Daisukes flashlight.

"Daisuke?" Hikari asked as she was hearing sounds of footsteps and wanted to confirm it was him.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's just find them and get out of here." Daisuke said as they continued walking. "Dark in here, huh?"

"Yeah. Good thing we have a flashlight." Hikari replied when she heard moans. "What was that?"

Daisuke turned the flashlight to their right and saw some zombies heading towards them. Pulling out their handgun, Daisuke and Hikari shot the zombies in the head and as soon as that killed them all, they heard a croak.

"Is that…" Hikari said fearing it to be what she thought it was.

"A frog!" Daisuke said as he saw a supersized frog about 15 times the size of a normal one jump out of the water.

"It can't be…" Hikari said as she pulled out her shotgun and started shooting it desperately, even after it was already dead.

"Hikari-chan, that's enough. It's already dead." Daisuke said holding Hikari hand.

"Sorry." She said.

"We just can seem to catch a break in this place." Tailmon said as they continued walking down the sewer.

Suddenly more zombies and Digimon zombies started appearing.

"Fine, you want to play?" Daisuke said as he and Hikari started shooting the zombies while V-mon and Tailmon punched and slashed the Digimon zombies.

"Climb up that ladder." Daisuke said as he covered the others while climbing the ladder before climbing it himself and entering a ventilation pipe.

Before any of them could give even one step further into the pipe, a hoard of oversized cockroaches started appearing.

"Those things are frigging huge!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his knife and started cutting the cockroaches.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Hikari screamed as she wildly waved her knife.

"You're fine. Calm down." Daisuke said as he slashed the last few cockroaches.

"Come one. Let's get out of here." Hikari said as she grabbed Daisukes hand and ran down the ventilation pipe as fast as she could, with V-mon and Tailmon following close behind.

Climbing down the ladder at the end of the ventilation pipe, Daisuke saw a door to the right.

"I think this will take us somewhere." Daisuke said as he opened the door and all of a sudden a giant bald man with grey skin and a trench coat jumped out of nowhere.

"What is that?!" Hikari said looking at the giant man who was now running towards them.

"Run!" Daisuke said as they shot the giant man with their handguns, but apparently to now effect.

"Something tells me he is not going to listen to reason." Daisuke said as he closed the door only for the man to come running and kick it down.

"What the hell is he?!" Hikari asked desperately as she pulled out her shotgun and started shooting it in the head having some effect.

"He's a monster." Daisuke said shooting the man with his handgun while V-mon and Tailmon used "V-mon Head" and "Neko Punch" to its head, making him kneel down in pain.

"There is no backing down now. We might as well fight him." Daisuke said as grabbed his sub-machine gun and started shooting the giant man in the head.

The man was a bit affected by the shoots and attack but soon stood up and ran towards Daisuke and punched him in the guts, causing him to cough up some blood. The man then grabbed Hikari and Tailmon and threw them to the ground and proceeded by kicking V-mon to the ceiling. Daisuke then stood up and started shooting the man with his sub-machine gun, making its attention turn towards him. Hikari then got of and shot the man on the back of the neck while V-mon used "V-mon Head" on the top of the mans head, causing him to fall down in pain again.

"Now, run!" V-mon said.

"Copy that." Tailmon said as they ran down the sewers turning in various directions to escape from the man until they arrived at a dead end and entered a door to the left.

The room appeared to be a rusty engine room. Looking to her left, Hikari noticed a bowgun.

"Hey, Daisuke-kun, come on over here." Hikari said as she walked towards the bowgun. "Here, I will take this." Hikari said as she gave Daisuke the shotgun and took the bowgun instead.

"Don't move." A voice said from behind them making, Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon turn around and see that the woman from before that had shot Daisuke was aiming her gun at them. "What is your intention here?"

"My intention? We just want to get out of this city alive." Daisuke said.

"I don't think you understand what is going on here. Now is not the time for us to be pulling guns at each other. The city has been destroyed." Tailmon said.

"So?" The woman said.

"Please, we don't have time for this." Hikari said.

"Have you seen a Lopmon and a little girl?" V-mon asked.

"She is about 10 years old, her name is Emi." Hikari said.

"Emi?!" The woman said surprised lowering her gun.

"Do you know her?" Hikari asked.

"Emi is my daughter." The woman said.

"What?!" Hikari said surprised.

"So you're Nanao." Daisuke said.

"What is she doing here? I told her to hide at the police station…Yasuo-san must be after her." Nanao said.

"Yasuo, her father?" Hikari said.

"Yes. Tono Yasuo. Emis father. And the man who turned this city in a living hell to protect G." Nanao said.

"G again? What is G, what does it stand for." Daisuke asked.

"The G-Virus. It's the next generation virus that Yasuo-san and I developed, at our daughters expense." Nanao said.

"The next generation virus?" Daisuke asked not quite understanding.

"*Sigh*. Yes, it conforms the living thing and rapidly evolves it to transcendental levels. A boon for these modern times…Or so it was supposed to be." Nanao answered.

(Flashback)

"_Sheer perfection. My precious G-Virus. No one will ever take you away from me." Yasuo, a blond man in his thirties, said as he looked at the samples containing the G-Virus. "No one will ever take you away from me." Yasuo said as he took one of the samples in his hand._

_The door then opened, revealing two man in special suits holding machine guns in their hands._

"_So you've finally come." Yasuo said with a handgun in his hand._

"_Doctor, we are here to collect the G-Virus sample." One of the men said._

"_Sorry, but I won't just hand over my lifes work." Yasuo said. The men then opened fire, several bullets passing through Yasuo as blood started gushing out of him._

"_This is it alright. This is CRUSH. We have acquired the G samples. Mission complete. Okay, let's move out." CRUSH, the other man in special suit said as he grabbed the suitcase with the samples of the G-Virus and left._

_After they left, Yasuo slowly sat up in pain and leaned against the wall._

"_G…My creation will save me." Yasuo said as put the G sample into the vaccine and injected it into himself._

"But the virus was flawed. Even if you survive the seroconversion with G…you will become nothing more than a puppet to its will." Nanao said.

_The G-mutant chased after the men in special in special suit in the underground and while CRUSH escaped, the G-mutant slaughtered the man in second man in special suit, making in let go of the suitcase and making the samples roll over on the floor, which the G-mutant stepped on the samples, the G-Virus liquid spreading all over the ground, with some rats soon coming over and drinking it._

"Its only concern now is to procreate. People with genetic makeup similar to its own could stand to birth to a superior of spring." Nanao said.

(End of flashback)

"So those rats were the carriers of the virus?" Hikari said.

"Yes and from the rats to the water supply." Nanao.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" A familiar voice screamed from far away.

"Emi-san!" Nanao said looking around.

"Come on, we have to help her!" Hikari said as she and Tailmon started heading in the direction of the scream.

"I can't. I've got unfinished business to attend to." Nanao said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hikari said as she turned around and continued her way followed by Daisuke and V-mon, who stopped when Nanao spoke again.

"If the embryo has been implanted…Only the vaccine from the underground lab could save her." She said and Daisuke and V-mon continued without saying a word. "Yasuo-san…It's time to finish this." Nanao said looking at the bullets in her hand.

* * *

Longest chapter until now. Hope you guys liked it. And please reveiw please, I'll do anything, well not really, but please reveiw. Also if you want to know what the monsters look like, check my profile, I posted a link of what the monsters are like.


	6. G mutations and G embryo

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Daisuke, V-mon, Hikari and Tailmon headed in the direction of the scream to see Emi trying to push away a zombie. Taking out her handgun, Hikari shot the zombie in the head, when another zombie appeared from behind and grabbed her, only to have Daisuke shoot it with his handgun.

"Thanks." Hikari said.

"AAAAAAAHH!! I'm scared!" Emi screamed as she and Lopmon ran down the hall and turned around the corner.

"Wait Lopmon, Emi, it's us, Tailmon and Hikari." Tailmon said as they ran after the two frightened girls.

"Emi-chan, stop!" Hikari said as she started to catch up to them. Recognizing the voice, Emi and Lopmon finally stopped.

"Everything is alright. It's us." Daisuke said.

Just as Emi and Lopmon started to head towards them, the roof started pounding.

"What's going on?!" V-mon asked.

"An earthquake?!" Hikari said.

"That's no earthquake!" Daisuke responded.

"What was that?" Tailmon asked.

"AAAHH!" Hikari screamed in surprise as she found out what was causing all the shaking, there was a giant alligator, about 27 feet big, pounding the cell that was holding it, until it finally broke free, occupying the space in between Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon and Emi and Lopmon.

"Lopmon, Emi, run!" V-mon said as the Gnaw, the giant alligator, roared.

"How the hell are we going to kill this thing?" Tailmon asked as she and the others backed away from the Gnaw.

"Well "V-mon Head" and "Neko Kick"are out of question. They are to head-on for us to use it against it." V-mon said as he ran towards the Gnaw and hit it with a "Bun Bun Punch" and back away to where the others were.

Pulling out their shotgun and bowgun, Daisuke and Hikari started to shoot it in the mouth, making it angry and causing it to dash forward with the full intent of swallowing the Erabareshi Kodomo, but they were able to dodge by rolling to the side. The Gnaw then retreated back to its previous spot while Daisuke pulled out his sub-machine gun and he and Hikari kep shooting it while Tailmon used "Neko Punch" and slashed it with her claws, causing the Gnaw to roar in pain.

"We're hurting it! Keep aiming at the mouth." Hikari said. The Gnaw then slammed its head against the floor, causing a massive amount of dust to lift up and float in the air.

"The dust…I can't see!" Daisuke said as he tried to scratch the dust out of his eyes.

"Daisuke, V-mon roll over to the side." Tailmon said.

"What?" V-mon asked.

"Just do it!" Tailmon said.

Listening to her, Daisuke and V-mon ran to the side as the heard a noise. Finally being able to open his eyes, Daisuke saw the Gnaw slammed itself against the wall again and once again returning to its original spot. Hikari then saw something which caught her attention.

"I think we can use it." Hikari said.

"Use what?" Daisuke asked.

"The valve on the ceiling."

Looking up, the others saw that there was a valve right above the Gnaws head.

"Okay, V-mon you use "V-mon Head" to open that valve while me and Tailmon distract that thing and when it is open, Hikari-chan will use the grenade launcher to blow it up." Daisuke said.

"Alright. V-mon Head!" V-mon launched himself head-on towards the valve above the Gnaw. Just as the Gnaw was about to swallow V-mon, Daisuke and Tailmon shoot/slashed it with the sub-machine gun/claw, each one on one side of the alligators head, causing it to close its mouth confusing it as in to which side he should look first. Hitting the valve, V-mon, Daisuke and Tailmon retreated back to where Hikari was, who pulled out her grenade launcher and shot the Gnaw in to mouth, the explosion reaching the gas that was coming out of the valve and causing an even bigger explosion, causing the Gnaw to become covered with flames and to fall against the floor, still.

"Is it dead?" V-mon said as he carefully approached the blazing alligator. Just as he was about to touch it, the Gnaw started shaking wildly again, startling V-mon, who fell back against the floor and quickly got up and ran back to where the other Erabareshi Kodomo were.

"Playing dead…That's kind of sweet." Daisuke said as he pulled out the sub-machine gun.

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked, not believing Daisuke could find that thing cute in ANY kind of way.

Daisuke and Hikari kept on shooting the Gnaw while V-mon and Tailmon kept attacking it, but it didn't seem to be fazed by them anymore, since his mouth wasn't open.

"Run." Tailmon said as they ran and turned around the corner with the creature chasing them all the way.

Not having anywhere to run to anymore, the Erabareshi Kodomo turned around to see the Gnaw running towards them with the intent of smashing them against the wall. Thinking fast, they jumped over the Gnaws head and ran all the way over to its tail and jumped off of it.

"That was close." V-mon said as they hid around the corner when all the noise stopped. Checking around the corner, Daisuke backed away quickly as the giant alligator slammed its mouth shut, nearly chopping off Daisukes head.

"I can't take much more of this." Daisuke said as they continued running down the hall and turned around again to face the Gnaw.

"There! The canister!" V-mon said as he saw the canisters on the sides, held on to the walls.

Taking out his handgun, Daisuke shot the canister, making it fall onto the ground and roll over to the middle of the path. Grabbing it with his mouth and chewing it, the Gnaw then threw the canister, hitting Daisuke and Hikari in the head.

"You guys okay?" Tailmon asked as she ran over to her partners side.

Getting up, Daisuke saw the canister laid right in front of him while the Gnaw started heading towards them with its mouth open. Having an idea, Daisuke kicked the canister in the direction of the Gnaws mouth while Hikari pulled out her grenade launcher and shot the canister right before it went down the Gnaws throat, causing an even bigger explosion than the valve, making the Gnaws head blow up.

"Yes!" Tailmon said enthusiastically as she saw that the Gnaw was definitely dead this time.

"It's finally over. I hope Emi-chan didn't go too far." Daisuke said.

"She should be okay." Hikari said as they walked down the hall.

Walking further down the hall, the Erabareshi Kodomo found Emi had fainted on the floor and Lopmon was trying to wake her up.

"What happened?" Tailmon asked as they approached the two girls.

"Emi all of a sudden started gripping her stomach in pain and then fainted." Lopmon said desperately.

"Come on. Wake up Emi-chan." Hikari said as she gently shook Emi.

"Uhhh." Emi grunted as she woke up. "My stomach…it hurts."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Come on, let's go." Hikari said as she picked up Emi.

"The embryo has been implanted. We need to find the vaccine. Lopmon, do you know where the nearest lab is?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, there is an elevator cabin come this way. It will take us to Umbrellas underground lab." Lopmon said.

"Alright, let's hurry." V-mon said as they walked down the hall and found the elevator cabin.

"You guys enter it. I'll activate it and be with you in a moment." Daisuke said. As the others entered the cabin, Daisuke pressed the activation switch and entered the cabin as the platform started descending.

"Guys…my stomach…it hurts." Emi said as she fainted.

"Hang on Emi-chan. God, her head is burning up." Daisuke said.

"We have to hurry before the embryos pupate." Hikari said.

*ROAR*

Something suddenly fell landed on top of the cabin, causing it to shake wildly.

"What was that?!" Tailmon asked.

"Let's go outside and check. Lopmon, you stay here and take care of Emi." V-mon said as the Erabareshi Kodomo headed outside.

Arriving at the exterior of the platform, Daisuke swiftly dodged a pipe that was thrown at him. Looking up at the cabin, the Erabareshi Kodomo saw the G-mutant, Yasuo. But there was something different. It now had the right side of its face deformed into almost pure muscle, matching the right side of the creatures body and was about six feet tall. Suddenly it started mutating again. Its head moved onto its left chest and a new head appeared in the original ones place. It had its right side deformed with muscles and its left side was pure with red eyes. It then grew huge talons out of the bones of its deformed right arm.

"Him again." Daisuke said as he and Hikari pulled out his shotgun and bowgun.

"Neko Kick!" Tailmon said as she kicked the G-mutant in the face, but it didn't even flinch. Instead he just grabbed her and threw her back to where she was.

"You okay?" V-mon asked as he grabbed Tailmon before she hit the floor.

"Hikari-chan, are there any zombies anywhere nearby?" Daisuke asked.

"No."

"Then I guess it's best if we evolve." Daisuke said to which Hikari nodded.

"Digimental Up!" Daisuke said.

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Tailmon Chou Shinka!"

"Blazing Courage Fladramon!"

"Angewomon!"

"Knuckle Fire/Holy Arrow!" Fladramon launched fireballs out of his fists while Angewomon shot him with her arrow of light, hitting the G-mutant.

"Great. Now is our chance, you guys keep distracting the G-mutant while Hikari-chan and finish it." Daisuke said as he and Hikari started shooting the creatures G-eye with the shotgun and bowgun, causing it to go wild.

The G-mutant then grabbed Fladramon and threw him to the other side of the platform and then tried to slash Angewomon with its claws, but she was able to dodge every single one of the slashes. Daisuke and Hikari then started shot the G-mutant in the G-eye, making it almost fall down in pain, but was able to recompose itself quickly before falling. The G-mutant then punched her in the face and stomach with its left hand and jumped high into the air and came back down quickly, hitting Angewomon with it left elbow on her head, causing her to hit the platform hard, knocking her out.

"Angewomon!" Hikari said as she started heading her partners way, only to be stopped by the G-mutant who got in her way.

"Watch out!" Daisuke said as he threw himself towards Hikari and they both fell on the floor, dodging the G-mutants slash.

The G-mutant then kicked Daisuke and Hikari, sending them flying until they hit the handle surrounding the platform. It then started heading towards the cabin and entered it. Looking toward Emi, the G-mutant started walking in her direction and found Lopmon standing in front with her arms open protectively, trembling with fear, but firmly non the less. As the G-mutant raised it claws to shlash Lopmon, she closed her eyes waiting for the strike.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon came flying through the cabin covered with fire and struck the G-mutant and both of them burst out of the other side of the cabin. "Stay away from them!" Fladramon said as he punched the G-mutant. He then dug his claws deep in the G-mutants third eye, causing the G-mutant to go berserk in pain, but was held tightly in place by Fladramon, who held him tightly in place by the neck. "Knuckle Fire!" Fladramon launched a fireball right into the G-mutants G-eye.

*ROAR*

The G-mutant roared loudly in pain and then stayed limp on the ground.

"I guess that takes care of him." Fladramon said as he took out his claws and started heading back towards Angewomon. "Hey. Angewomon, wake up. You okay?" Fladramon asked as he took her into his arms and shook her gently.

"Uuuhhh. Yeah I'm fine." Angewomon said as she sat up slowly.

"Way to deal with him Fladramon." Hikari said as she and Daisuke approached the Digimon.

"Thanks." Fladramon said with a smile.

"I don't think we're done yet." Daisuke said as he looked forward. Looking in his direction, the Erabareshi Kodomo saw that the G-mutant was now mutating again.

"You've **got** to be kidding me." Angewomon said as she looked at the new G-mutant.

The further mutated G-mutant now had no skin left. Its left hand now also had talons constructed from its nails and had two extra small arms under its two primary arms which also had talons. Its face was now complete, what before was a only half complete face was now fully formed, it was a skull with blood red round eyes and due to having no lips, it razor sharp teeth were showing. It also had some spikes located on his chestand was now about eight feet tall.

*ROAR*

The G-mutant jumped high up in the air and started coming down with the its talons of its upper left arm aimed at them.

"Watch out!" Daisuke said as the Erabareshi Kodomo rolled to the side. Daisuke then pulled out his shotgun, aimed at the G-mutant and pulled the trigger.

*Click*…*Click*, *Click*

"I'm out of ammunition." Daisuke as he looked at the shotgun and then looked forward to see the G-mutant heading towards him and it tried to give Daisuke a roundhouse kick, to which Daisuke ducked.

"Holy Arrow!" Angewomon said as she shot the G-mutants third eye with her arrow of light.

"Hey, over here." Hikari said as she shot the G-mutant with her bowgun, making it yell in pain as the spikes in its chest started opening and pulsating.

"What's up with his chest?" Hikari asked.

"I guess that means we are dealing damage to it and it is changing again." Daisuke said as he pulled out his VP-70 and started shooting the G-mutant, making its attention turn towards him.

"Fire Rocket!" Fladramon became covered in fire and flew over, talking the G-mutant. Taking this chance, Daisuke shot the G-mutants G-eye.

*ROAR*

The G-mutant roared in pain and jumped of the platform and started heading up, jumping back and forth between the walls. Seeing no further threats for the mean time, Fladramon and Angewomon devolved back to V-mon and Tailmon. And just on time, the platform had started arriving at the underground lab. Grabbing Emi, Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, Tailmon and Lopmon jumped of the platform as it started arriving, with Hikari and Tailmon in the front, with their handgun aimed and in fighting stance, covering Daisuke and V-mon, who were carrying Emi and Lopmon. Fortunetly, there was a security room right in front of the platform.

(A while later)

Emi groaned lightly as she woke up in a bed.

"How do you feel?" Hikari asked as she approached Emi. Her red vest was gone, showing that she was wearing a black shirt with a light brown shoulder holster which was still holding her knife on her left chest. "It's okay, you're safe here."

Looking down, Emi saw that she was wearing Hikaris red vest.

"You can have it. It's yours now. For good luck." Hikari said patting Emis head.

"Thank you." Emi said as she laid back down.

"Do you miss your mommy and daddy?" Hikari asked as she caressed Emis head.

"No. They are always more preoccupied with their research. But…you know. I prefer to be alone." Emi said. She suddenly started gasping in pain, calling their attention.

"Come on. We better hurry. She's getting worse." Daisuke said.

"Okay." Hikari said. "Emi-chan…Hang in there. We are going to get the vaccine to make you better, okay?" Hikari said as she and the others started heading out.

"Hikari-san…!" Emi said as she held onto her hand.

"I promise we will be back. Just wait here. We won't be long." Hikari said as she started leaving once again.

"Lopmon, watch over Emi." Tailmon told the bunny Digimon as she and V-mon left.

"Okay." She responded. "Don't worry Emi. I'll take care of you." Lopmon told Emi.

"Thank you Lopmon." Emi said.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. I should be done with this story soon. Also I posted a link in my profile as to how the monsters and creatures of DigiHazard look like so if you want to know just go to my profile. And for the note, not to confuse you guys, G-eye and the third eye are the same thing. And please, I just want some reveiws. Just a bit please.


	7. Mr X, Death Match

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"We will have to search the rooms one-by-one." Tailmon said outside the security room which Emi and Lopmon were in.

"Wait, I'm picking up something. A signal…" Daisuke said with his radio in his hand.

"A radio signal? From who?" Hikari asked.

"Do you read me?" A familiar voice said from the radio.

"Nanao?" Hikari said.

"Are Emi-san and Lopmon there?" Nanao asked.

"Yeah. Emi-chan was attacked. She's in critical condition." Daisuke said. "Where are you now?" Daisuke asked but didn't get any answer.

"Hey are you still there?" V-mon asked.

"Be careful…especially with those two." Nanao said.

"Who?" Daisuke asked.

"Maya and BlackTailmon. They are special agents sent to retrieve the G sample. They were approaching the researchers and obtaining information about Umbrella. They will do whatever it takes to accomplish their purpose. They're highly dangerous. Also, be careful with a huge grey man in trench coat. He is a Tyrant, one of the top weapons of Umbrella. He is model T-103 and was codenamed Mr. X."

"I think you're wrong. You don't know what you are talking about. Maya-san isn't…Nanao? Nanao?! Dammit. She hung up on me." Daisuke said.

"What was all that about? BlackTailmon isn't a spy." V-mon said.

"Look, we don't have time for her right now." Hikari said.

"I know. Finding the vaccine for Emi-chan is our top priority." The police officer said.

"Let's go." Hikari said.

As they turned around the corners, they saw zombies and Digimon zombies starting to head their way. Pulling out their Vp-70 and Browning HP, Daisuke and Hikari started shooting the zombies while their partners took care of the Digimon zombies.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tailmon said as she punched one of the Digimon zombies.

"I didn't think they would be here too." V-mon said as he punched another one of the Digimon zombies.

There was a sudden pound behind them. Looking backwards, the Erabareshi Kodomo saw that the huge man in trench coat, now known as Mr. X, had arrived.

"It's Trenchy again." Daisuke said in reference to the mans large trench coat.

"What the hell is this guys problem?" Hikari asked.

"We can't fight him here. Emi and Lopmon are right next door." Tailmon said.

"Right. Hey, Trenchy!" V-mon said calling Mr. X attention while they ran past the zombies and Digimon zombies down the hall and on some occasion punched them out of the way.

Looking back at Mr. X, they saw he was shoving/punching the zombies and Digimon zombies out of his way. Running even for down the hall, the Erabareshi Kodomo entered a room with a catwalk. Running to the center, they finally turned around to face Mr.X.

"Come on, Trenchy! You want some of this?!" Daisuke said as he aimed his handgun. However before he could shoot, Mr. X dashed towards him and punched him to the other side of the room.

"Whoa! He's fast!" Hikari said as she shot him with her handgun while running to were Daisuke was, who was wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Where did he go?" Daisuke asked as he looked to where Mr. X was just a few moments ago. Hearing a noise, V-mon looked beside them to see Mr. X standing there preparing to do an overhead slam.

"Watch out!" V-mon said as he and Tailmon pushed their partners out of the way.

"There is nowhere to hide." Daisuke said.

"V-mon Head/Neko Kick!" V-mon and Tailmon said as they head butted/kicked Mr. X right in the face, making him kneel down in pain

"Run! We need to get him further away!" V-mon said. Listening to his advice, they started leaving the catwalk.

"That got his attention." Hikari said as she and Daisuke shot Mr. X, who now was already up and walking their way, before they ran out of the room.

However, two figures were watching them from above.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon…" Maya and BlackTailmon said as they watched the whole incident.

As they ran down the hall, Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon found an elevator and entered it.

"Think he'll come after us?" Hikari asked out of breath.

"That persistent thing? I wouldn't doubt it." Daisuke said also out of breath.

"At least we got him away from Emi ad Lopmon. But there is no way we can take him down." Tailmon said.

"We need a plan." Daisuke said.

"We're running out of time." Hikari said.

As the elevator door opened, there was some kind of humanoid plant at the entrance waiting for them.

"What the hell?" Hikari said as Tailmon slashed it.

"What was it? A plant? Human?!" Tailmon said.

"I don't think it's either one. And we don't have time to figure it out." V-mon said as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, let's go." Tailmon said as they started running down the hall.

Suddenly, two Lickers appeared on both sides. But these were different, they were green.

"These guys again." Daisuke said as he pulled out his sub-machine gun while Hikari got her handgun and they both shot the Lickers, killing them. "Come on." Daisuke said as they continued running down the hall.

"I guess he's not coming after us." Hikari said thinking about Mr. X. "Wait…do you think he is going after Emi-chan and Lopmon?!"

"No, I'm sure he followed us." Daisuke answered.

*POUND*

"See. I was right." Daisuke said as they ran even faster down the hall. Two Lickers suddenly jumped right onto Daisuke and V-mon. "Move!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they kicked the Lickers off of them while Hikari and Tailmon killed it with the handgun and "Neko Kick".

Hearing footsteps, the Erabareshi Kodomo looked behind them to see Mr. X catching up.

"He must really like us." Hikari said as they began to run down the hall once again. "So what exactly is our plan?"

"I'm open to suggestions." Daisuke responded.

"We have to figure out a way to kill him." Hikari said.

"He's here." Tailmon said looking back to see Mr. X only 5 feet away from them.

"It's so hot in here." Hikari said.

"Wait! Down there!" Daisuke said as he found out why it was so hot. "The blast furnace. If we can push him over…Alright, come on now, Trenchy! Let's finish this once and for all." Daisuke said pulling out the Magnum Colt Python as they walked into the tenth-level catwalk and started attacking Mr. X.

"Lure him to the edge." V-mon said.

"Okay." Tailmon answered.

"It is gonna end right here, Trenchy! Bun Bun Punch!" V-mon punched Mr. X right in the face. Mr. X the grabbed V-mon and threw him back at Daisuke.

"Just a little more…" Hikari said as Mr. X started approaching them. And just as Mr. X was about to kick the Erabareshi Kodomo, they ducked and rolled past him. "Now!" Hikari said as they pushed Mr. X over the handrail and fell along with him onto the second-level catwalk.

"Are you guys alright?!" Daisuke asked as he got up.

"Barely." Hikari said as she and the others started lifting themselves up.

"Where did he go?" V-mon asked looking around for Mr. X.

"Hey, what's that?" Tailmon asked as she approached something in the middle of the catwalk "It's a control panel."

"Probably for this blast furnace." V-mon said.

Hearing a noise behind them, they turned around to Mr. X preparing to do a overhead slam, which they dodged by running to the side, by the attack struck the control panel, destroying it.

"Warning! Safety hazard has been detected. Please rectify the cause immediately. If the current the current emergency state is not resolved, self-destruct will be activated." The computer said.

"Self-destruct?!" Daisuke said.

"I can't believe this!" Hikari said as she and Daisuke shot Mr. X with their handguns.

"Come on. This way, hurry!" Hikari said as she climbed down the ladder onto the first-level catwalk, followed by the others.

"Good, we can fight him here." V-mon said looking around.

"Watch out, there aren't any handrails." Hikari said.

"Even better." Daisuke responded as Mr. X arrived.

"There you are." V-mon said as he got into battle stance. Mr. X started running in their direction when…"V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted Mr. X right in the face, making him stumble back a little. "Come on, is that all you got?" V-mon asked tauntingly.

"He looks angry." Hikari said.

"Good." Daisuke said as he shot him with his magnum. "I'm right here! What are you gonna do?!!"

Mr. X then jumped into the air in the Erabareshi Kodomo, but they dodged it by jumping backwards.

"Come on, just one more push." Hikari said as she shot Mr. X with her handgun, making it kneel down in pain.

"Good! Now!" Daisuke said. But as they were about to open fire, Mr. X punched the floor, making the Erabareshi Kodomo lose balance and causing Hikari and Tailmon to fall off the catwalk.

"Hikari-chan/Tailmon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they ran over to the edge to see what happened. "Hikari-chan/Tailmon." They called out.

"Don't worry. We're alright." Tailmon said as she and Hikari got up. There was a fence around the edge to prevent anyone from falling.

Suddenly there were two hands on Daisuke and V-mons shoulders. Looking back, they saw it was Mr. X, who threw them to the other side of the catwalk.

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon!" Hikari and Tailmon called out as they started climbing the ladder back up to the first-level.

As Daisuke and V-mon laid sore on the floor, they were both grabbed by the head by and hand and lifted of the ground while Mr. X started tightening his grip, crushing their skull while they tried to free themselves desperately. Suddenly, something jumped onto Mr. X left arm.

"Neko Eye." BlackTailmon said as her eyes started to glow red, paralyzing Mr. X body.

There was then a small spark on Mr. X coat, which then turned into and explosion due to it being a trench coat, causing it to let go of Daisuke and V-mon and fall on the floor in pain. Someone then lifted a handgun, pointing it to his head.

"Just another one of Umbrellas failed experiments…" Maya said as BlackTailmon hopped to her side.

Mr. X then suddenly grabbed Mayas gun and she quickly pulled the trigger, shooting Mr. X right in the face. Going berserk with pain, Mr. X grabbed Maya and punched her in the stomach onto the ground while he kicked BlackTailmon really hard, sending her flying and making her hit part of the control panel. Walking blindly while gripping his face, Mr. X fell over the edge and onto the lava.

"Hikari-chan/Tailmon you guys go on ahead, we'll be with you in a moment." Daisuke and V-mon said as they ran over to Maya and BlackTailmon.

"Maya-san/BlackTailmon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they approached the two womens sides and took them into their arms.

"This place is gonna blow. There isn't much time left. Daisuke-san/V-mon…You have to get out of here." Maya and BlackTailmon said as Hikari and Tailmon watched from afar on the ladders.

"No, not without you!" Daisuke and V-mon answered.

"It's strange. I barely know you, but I knew you'd say that. Please Daisuke-san/V-mon. I'm…just a simple woman who fell in love with you…Nothing more." Maya and BlackTailmon said as they took Daisuke and V-mons head into their hands.

"Maya-san/BlackTailmon…" Daisuke and V-mon said.

Maya and BlackTailmon then pressed themselves forward and lightly kissed Daisuke and V-mon on the lips. And even though Hikari and Tailmon felt a bit jealous and upset, they decided to let it pass, it wouldn't be right to intervene.

"Favor returned." Maya said as she and BlackTailmon fell limp in Daisuke and V-mons arms, causing Hikari and Tailmon to gasp.

"Maya-san/BlackTailmon…no…" Daisuke and V-mon said. "**MAYA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN/BLACK TAILMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. And please, what do I have to do for some reveiws here, please, please, please.


	8. G vaccine, Dying Wish

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Warning. A safety hazard has been detected in the power room. Please rectify the cause, immediately." The computer said.

"Daisuke-kun, we are really out of time." Hikari said. "You stay here and I'll go get Emi-chans vacc…"

"It's too dangerous. I'll go with you." Daisuke said.

"Thanks." Hikari said. She knew he had just gone through an emotional trauma and yet here he was, trying to protect and help everyone like always.

"Let's do this." V-mon said as they started heading towards a door which lead to the lab.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I don't think time is on our side." Tailmon said as they opened the door and were greeted by zombies, which a second later had bullets in their heads.

They then ran all the way down the hall and into the elevator.

"I wonder if Emi-chan's alright…" Hikari said.

"She ran all the way here and did just fine." Daisuke said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Look…it won't take much longer. She'll be alright."

"Yeah I guess." Hikari answered as they arrived at the floor and ran down the hall. "We need to find the entrance to the lab."

Entering the next door, they were greeted by several zombies and Digimon zombies.

"I guess it won't be that easy, huh?" Daisuke said as he started shooting the zombies with his VP-70.

"I'm gonna kick their asses!" Hikari said as she also started shooting the zombies while their partners fought the Digimon zombies.

(Meanwhile)

As Nanao ran down the hall, she came to a dead end. Turning around, she saw the G-mutant, still in his third form walking towards her.

"Yasuo-san!" Nanao called out. "Don't you recognize me? Your wife, Nanao." She said showing the ring on her hand.

The G-mutant then froze and looked at the ring and then back at Nanao, who was reloading her gun.

"Yasuo-san, I'm sorry. But I've got to put an end to G." She said as she readied her gun, making the G-mutant start running towards her with his claw raised as she shot him.

(Meanwhile)

*Gunshot*

"Did you hear that?" V-mon asked.

"Yeah, let's check it out." Tailmon said as they entered the next door and started running down the hall.

"Hikari-chan!" Daisuke called her, meaning that he found something as they approached a wounded Nanao, who was crawling on the floor. "Nanao-san." Daisuke said as he and the others knelt down beside the woman.

"G is…growing even stronger. If you don't stop him, Emi-san will…" Nanao said, gripping Daisukes arm as the floor started to become wet in her own blood.

"Nanao-san…Please we need to find the vaccine." Hikari said.

"The P-4 lab on the bottom floor…Say, just now, you called her Hikari…didn't you? You wouldn't…by any chance be Taichis little sister." Nanao asked looking at Daisuke and then Hikari.

"Yes I am. Why?" Hikari asked.

"A week ago, we sent a spy…to retrieve any possible data…that could be used against Umbrella. I've kept it with me…just in case." Nanao said as she took out a few papers along with a formula for the vaccine from her pocket and handed it to Hikari and Daisuke as the light in her eyes started fading. "Please…Help Emi-san. Tell her…that even though I failed as a mother…I have always…loved her." Nanao said as a tear escaped her eye and fell down her face as she died, her hand slipping Daisukes arm.

"We are going to save her Nanao-san…I promise." Daisuke said as he and the other Erabareshi Kodomo stood up. "Let's go."

"Alright." Hikari said as they now, more than ever, were determined to save Emi and bring an end to this hell.

"We need to find a way down to the lowest level." V-mon said as they entered the next room. "What is this place?" V-mon asked as he looked and saw two of those humanoid plants, the Plant 43, heading their way. "V-mon Head!" V-mon head butted one of the plants while Tailmon finalized by slashing the two.

The Erabareshi Kodomo then looked at the corner of the room and saw a giant plant root there.

"My God. It's moving." Hikari said.

"This must be their leader." Daisuke said in reference to the Plant 43s they just killed. "It **looks** harmless…"

"Come on, this way." Tailmon said as she started climbing down the ladders.

"Okay." V-mon answered, following Tailmon along with the others.

Arriving at the lower level, Daisuke kicked the door open and saw no zombies, making it safe or them to proceed as they ran down the hall into the next room.

"What is this? A surveillance room?" Daisuke said as he looked around the room filled with cameras.

"Daisuke-kun, take a look at this." Hikari said pointing to one of the camers, which showed a Licker in the hall they were just in.

"Isn't that…" The police officer said.

"Crap!" V-mon said as turned towards the door they just came through and got into fighting stance while Daisuke pulled out his sub-machine gun.

Entering the room, V-mon punched the Licker a few times before it grabbed him with his tongue and threw him against the wall. Daisuke then started shooting it with his sub-machine gun, killing the Licker.

"Come one, before more of them arrive." Daisuke said as they left the room and entered the next hall and ran down it until they arrived at a certain floor.

"Hikari-chan, this is it." Daisuke said.

"P-4 Level lab…Let's go!" Hikari said as they entered the lab.

Pulling out the paper which had the formula for the vaccine, Daisuke read it.

"G-Virus Antigen

INSTRUCTIONS FOR SYNTHESIS OF THE G-VIRUS ANTIGEN: G-VACCINE, CODE NAMED "DEVIL"

Any beings infected by the G-virus will reproduce through impregnation of an

embryo within another living being. Unless rejected by the host, the embryo will undertake a process of gradual cellular invasion, infecting the host's cells on a molecular level as it rewrites their DNA. Once the metamorphosis is complete, the host will be capable of continuing this cycle of self-reproducing. The duration of time for the process to run its course will vary from subject to subject.

In the early stages of cellular invasion, it is possible to halt progression of the metamorphosis through the administration of the G-vaccine antigen. The following procedures detail the synthesis. The vaccine creation requires the base vaccine. This can be arranged by the activator VAM. First set the empty cartridge to the VAM and activate it. After several moments the process will be complete and the white-colored base vaccine will be set in the cartridge automatically. Then confirm the green light is on, remove the cartridge, and proceed to the next step. Once the base vaccine has been prepared, set it in the vaccine synthesis machine located in the P-4 level experimental room. The machine is fully automated and only requires the user to push the sequence start switch. At this point, the program will run automatically and synthesis will be complete within approximately 10 seconds. As the synthesis of "devil" is an extremely delicate process, the quality will vary with slight shocks or changes in temperature. Careful handling is required for the proper results."

After reading the steps of the formula, Daisuke proceeded to create the vaccine.

"Hey, Daisuke-kun, there is a self-destruct system here. I will activate it okay?" Hikari said.

"Okay."

Finishing the final stage of the creation, Daisuke took the vaccine and put it in his belt.

"It's ready." Daisuke said.

"Good. Let's get back to Emi-chan." Hikari said as she activated the self-destruct system.

"Self-destruct system has been activated. 10 minutes until detonation." The computer said as the Erabareshi Kodomo ran down the halls.

As they re-entered the surveillance room, they found themselves cornered by two Lickers and two Plant 43s.

"We've got no time for this." Hikari said.

"At my signal, run…Now!" Daisuke said as he, Hikari, V-mon and Tailmon jumped over the Lickers and made a dash to the door way and closed it before the creatures could chase after them.

Running back to the room with the giant plant in the corner, Daisuke and the others climbed the ladder back up and found a zombie and a Digimon zombies waiting for them together with two Lickers.

"I don't have time for you guys!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they slammed the zombie, Digimon zombies and Lickers out of the way with Hikari and Tailmon following close behind.

Entering the hall, the Erabareshi Kodomo ran all the way down to the elevator.

"Self-destruct countdown initiated. East Area lockdown complete." The computer said as the Erabareshi Kodomo arrived at the back at the hall and ran all the way down it until they arrived back at the blast furnace and took the other hall which lead to the next elevator.

"I hope we're not too late…" Tailmon said as they ran down the hall.

"I don't care what it takes, we are going to make it back in time!" V-mon said as they arrived at the end of the hall and took the next elevator.

"Hey, Hikari-chan. How about you read now Taichi-sans papers?" Daisuke suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Hikari said as she pulled out the paper from her pocket and read it.

"August 8th

I talked to the chief today once again, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella conducted T-virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie. But the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I am running out of options.

August 17th

We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random through out the city. This must be the work of Umbrella.

August 24th

With the help of Sora-chan and Yamato, I finally obtained information vital to this case. Umbrella has begun research on the new G-virus or Gene-virus, a variation of the original T-virus. Haven't they done enough damage already?! We talked it over, and decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I won't tell my sister about this trip as doing so could put her life in danger. Please forgive me Kari-neechan."

"So he went to Europe. Well at least he's safe, along with the others." Daisuke said to which Hikari nodded. Arriving at the small hall just beyond the room with the catwalk, the Erabareshi Kodomo went to the next room.

As they walked to the middle of the room, something threw acid at them, which they dodged causing it to fall on top of the control panel, damaging it and making the lights of the room power down.

"What the?!" Hikari said.

"God damn it, what's going on?!" Daisuke said.

The G-mutant then appeared in front of them in its newest form. It was a now hexapadel beast about 12 feet big. The skull and maxilla of the creature have elongated to accommodate its massive mandible, a gaping, circular cavity surrounded by rows of spike-like projections, which has now fused into the many spikes that formerly covered the thorax of the beast. In addition, it now had two eyes on its shoulders instead of just one.

"Oh God…" Tailmon said as the G-mutant jumped up onto one of the pillars.

"You've gotta be kidding me! He's getting bigger!" V-mon said as he got into fighting stance.

"Digimental Up!" Daisuke and Hikari said.

"V-mon/Tailmon Armor Shinka!"

"Bursting Friendship Lighdramon!"

"The Smile of Light Nefertimon!"

Daisuke and Hikari then climbed onto their partners and pulled out their bowguns and sub-machine guns and started shooting the G-mutant, making it jump towards, them, which they were able to dodge, making the G-mutant pass through a section of the catwalk, destroying it with his fangs, and vanishing fro sight. Daisuke then noticed that his sub-machine gun was out of ammo and switched to his VP-70.

"Where is he?" Hikari asked.

"He can't be far. Be careful…" Daisuke said.

Hearing a noise, Daisuke and Lighdramon looked up to see the G-mutant jumping towards them. Dodging it, Lighdragmon attacked.

"Lightning Blade!" Lighdramom unleashed a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead, striking the G-mutant, causing it to miss the catwalk.

"Nile Jewelry!" Nefertimon shot the G-mutant with gems fired out of her paws before the G-mutant hid itself in the darkness again.

"I'd hate to see what would happen if this thing ever got out." Lighdramon said.

"We need to finish him off right here." Nefertimon said.

Being extremely cautious, the Erabareshi Kodomo scanned the area to find nothing, until they heard a sound, looking up, the G-mutant once again threw himself towards Daisuke and Lighdramon dodged it, making the G-mutants fangs hit another section of the catwalk, destroying it, but before it fell, it grabbed Daisuke by the leg with one of its arms, and Daisuke held onto Lighdramons forehead blade.

"I'm taking you down!" Daisuke said as he started to shoot the G-mutant with his handgun, but it wouldn't let go.

Nefertimon then appeared behind it.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon launched a stone slab out of her back that hit the G-mutant left G-eye while Hikari shot it the other G-eye with her bowgun making it let go of Daisuke.

"Now Lighdramon!" Daisuke said.

"Blue Thunder!" Lighdramon launched a blue thunderbolt out his body, hitting the G-mutant while Daisuke shot it, finally making it let go and fall into the darkness.

"Did we do it?" Daisuke asked as Lighdramon pushed him back up.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna wait around to find out." Hikari said with Tailmon and V-mon now back to their normal forms. "Once we take care of Emi-chan, we're out of here."

"Yeah. Let's go" Daisuke said while nodding.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter. The next chapter will be the last one plus the epilouge, so please, I beg you, just one more reveiw for this story, oh and by the way, thank you Digifan for reveiwing my story. So please, please reveiw.


	9. This is just the beginning

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As the Erabareshi Kodomo entered the security room in which Emi and Lopmon were being held in, they looked the doors behind them.

"How is she Lopmon?" Hikari asked as she checked Emi.

"She seemed a bit tired but not in pain but fainted a few minutes ago." Lopmon answered.

Just as Daisuke was about to give Emi the vaccine, the door started pounding.

"Great. Listen, we better get Emi and Lopmon out of here first. Hikari-chan you're out of ammunition in both the grenade launcher and bowguns so you take Emi-chan while I give you cover." Daisuke suggested.

"Okay." Hikari said as she grabbed Emi.

With his handgun ready, Daisuke carefully opened and a zombie and Digimon zombie came their way, to which Daisuke shot and V-mon used "Bun Bun Punch" on.

"Lopmon, which way is the escape platform?" Tailmon asked.

"That way." Lopmon said pointing with her fingers towards the other hall.

"Initiating final stage of facility self-destruct protocol. All employees must evacuate the platform immediately." The computer said.

"Let's go. We're done here." Daisuke said.

"Yeah!" Hikari said as she carried Emi on her back while they ran down the hall towards the elevator which led to the escape platform.

Daisuke then pulled out his Magnum and shot the Plant 43 in front of him while V-mon used "V-mon Head" on the other one. Hearing a noise, the Erabareshi Kodomo turned around to see two Lickers coming towards them from behind.

"Great. I guess this is a farewell party." V-mon said as he head butted on of the Licker while Daisuke shot the other, giving Hikari and Tailmon the chance to run on ahead and get in the elevator.

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon, come on! Hurry!" Hikari and Tailmon said as they held on the elevator for Daisuke and V-mon to get in.

"Man V-mon you're a mess. How come I only noticed now?" Daisuke said as he took out the herb V-mon gave him and past it on his partner.

"We will be out of here in no time." V-mon said.

"Yeah." Lopmon said agreeing.

"Here we are. Let's go." Tailmon said as the elevator door opened.

"A train!" Lopmon said as she saw the train in front of her.

"This will probably get us out of here." Hikari said. "Come on. Hurry!"

*POUND*

Something with claws, covered a bit in flames with what seemed like molten lava around his upper body jumped in front of them.

"Wait, you're…!" Daisuke said realizing it to be none other than Mr. X, only now in a much different form.

"I thought he fell into the blast furnace!" Hikari said.

"God dammit, he's supposed to be dead!" V-mon said as he got into fighting stance.

"Hikari-chan, get in and start activating the train!" Daisuke said.

"What?! No! What about you? We're a team!" Hikari said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Daisuke answered.

Listening to Daisuke, Hikari got in the train.

"Warning. 5 minutes until self-destruction."

"This ends right here, right now!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his Magnum, the one Maya gave him, and started shooting.

"Bun Bun Punch!" V-mon punched Mr. X R in the chest, making him give a step back and hit V-mon with its claws, sending him flying towards the wall.

"You like this!" Daisuke said as he shot Mr. X R. Mr. X R then came running at Daisuke at blinding speed and hit Daisuke with his hand. Just as he was about to stab Daisuke…

"V-mon Head!"

"Neko Kick!" V-mon and Tailmon hit Mr. X R on the back of the head making his attention tunr towards them.

"Tailmon, get in the train." V-mon told her.

"Are you crazy? You can't face this guy alone." Tailmon said.

"Relax. We can beat this guy." V-mon said.

"Okay, but be careful." Tailmon said as she got inside the train.

"No way…Is he regenerating?!" V-mon said.

"This is insane!" Daisuke said.

"We better finish him quick." V-mon said.

"You ready V-mon?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah."

As Daisuke pulled out his Digivice and D-Terminal, Mr. X R dashed towards him and hit him with his claws, making Daisukes Digivice and D-Terminal fly far away.

"Daisuke!" V-mon said and moments later was kicked to the ground.

"Run!" Daisuke said as Mr. X R brought his claws down and they dodged to the side, leaving Mr. X R stuck to the ground.

"Here! Use this!" A familiar voice said. Looking up, Daisuke and V-mon saw two very familiar silhouettes throw a rocket launcher to Daisuke and the Digivice and D-Terminal to V-mon.

"Maya-san/BlackTailmon…is that you?! Maya-san/BlackTailmon!" Daisuke and V-mon called out, but the mysterious figures were already gone.

V-mon then passed the Digivice and D-Terminal to Daisuke.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon Armor Shinka!"

"Radiance of Miracles Magnamon!"

"Game over!/Plasma Shoot!" Daisuke and Magnamon said as they shot with the rocket launcher and plasma ball at Mr. X R, finally destroying him.

As Magnamon devolved back to V-mon and looked at the place were they saw the silhouettes, the train then started moving.

"10 seconds until self-destruction."

"Daisuke-kun/V-mon, hurry!" Hikari and Tailmon said as the train started leaving. Seeing an opening in the last car, Daisuke and V-mon climbed on and crossed until the second car were.

The car then started to shake violently because of the explosion of the self-destruction.

"Stay down!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they covered Hikari and Emi/Tailmon and Lopmon with their bodies. Finally clear, the Erabareshi Kodomo finally got up.

"Here's the antidote." Daisuke said as he handed Hikari the G-vaccine. Hikari then injected it in Emi.

"Hikari-chan, what's happening?" Daisuke asked.

"Not now." Hikari said. "Come on Emi-chan, wake up. Wake up, please wake up!"

"Lopmon, Hikari-san, Daisuke-san…? Where am I?" Emi asked as she opened her eyes.

"It worked!" Daisuke said grinning.

"Emi-chan…you're going be okay." Hikari said.

"Thank you." Emi replied.

"Lopmon, you did a good job protecting Emi, especially against the G-mutant." V-mon said.

"Thank you." Lopmon replied.

"It's over." Daisuke said as he and V-mon stood up and started heading to the control room.

"No." Hikari said, making Daisuke and V-mon turn around. "I still have to find my brother."

"Right. This is just the beginning." Daisuke said as he and V-mon started heading back to the control room.

"Looks like my guardian angel has protected you." Hikari said to Emi. Emi then looked at the back of the coat and saw it had an angel in it. "It will always be with you."

"Hikari-san/Tailmon." Emi and Lopmon said as they ran into Hikaris and Tailmon arms.

"Emi-chan/Lopmon." Hikari and Tailmon said as they hugged the Emi and Lopmon.

(Meanwhile)

As Daisuke and V-mon walked into the control room, two people entered their minds.

"Goodbye Maya-san/BlackTailmon." Daisuke and V-mon said.

*POUND*

The train suddenly started shaking and the alarm started beeping, nearly making Daisuke and V-mon fall. Recovering balance, they ran back to where the girls were.

"What the…?! What was that?" V-mon asked.

"Hikari-san/Tailmon?" Emi and Lopmon said frightened.

"Everythings alright. We'll go have a look." Hikari said as she, Daisuke, V-mon and Tailmon walked to the room where the noise came from.

Suddenly, something from the room behind broke part of the train.

"**EEEEMMMIIIII-SSAAAAAN!!!**" The monster screamed.

"Daisuke-kun! It's him again, isn't it?!" Hikari said aiming her gun.

"Yeah, it's Yasuo!" Daisuke said, recognizing the monster to be the G-mutant.

This was, by far, the most grotesque from the G-mutant had mutated into. It had become a shapeless blob of flesh, spikes, tentacles and eyes, about 25 feet big, slowly dragging itself via attachment of its larger tentacles to a stationary object and subsequent use of its lesser tentacles to slime forth.

"Warning. Biohazardous outbreak imminent. The emergency system has been activated. This train will detonate; repeat, this train will detonate, within 5 minutes."

"It followed us all this way?" Daisuke said as he shot the G-mutant with his VP-70.

"This is ridiculous!" Hikari said as she also shot the G-mutant with her Browning HP Mk. III.

"Bastard." V-mon said as punched on of the G-mutants tentacles.

"We gotta ditch this thing!" Tailmon said as she slashed another one of the G-mutants tentacles.

"Come on, run!" Daisuke said as the ran back to the door of the room in which Emi was locked in.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"It's locked, it won't open." Hikari said.

"We better do something quick, it's catching up!" Tailmon said as she looked back at the G-mutant.

"Hikari-san!" Emi said from the other side of the door.

"Emi-chan, I need you to go to the control room and try to find a way to stop the train." Hikari said.

"Okay. Come on Lopmon."

"Let's separate. Me and Daisuke will get to the control room through the top and you guys take the bottom." V-mon said.

"Alright." Tailmon said as they separated.

As Daisuke and V-mon crawled through the top of the train, they looked back to see the G-mutants tentacles after them.

"Wonderful." Daisuke said as they continued to crawl.

While this, Hikari and Tailmon were hanging on under the train as the G-mutants tentacles tried to hit them, but to no avail.

"Come on, I'm right here." Hikari said as she and Tailmon dodged another tentacle.

(Meanwhile)

"Hmm, which one is the right switch?" Lopmon asked.

"Maybe this one." Emi said.

"Emi-chan/Lopmon!" Daisuke and V-mon said as they opened the emergency exit of the control room.

"Daisuke-san/V-mon." Emi and Lopmon said, glad to see them.

"Push the switch over there." Daisuke said.

"Got it!" Emi said as she pressed the switch, activating the trains emergency brake.

"Finally." Hikari said as she and Tailmon let go of the train and looked towards the light.

"The exit." Tailmon said.

"You alright?" Daisuke and V-mon asked.

"We're okay." Emi and Lopmon answered.

"Where is Hikari-chan/Tailmon? Hikari-chan/Tailmon? Hikari-chan/Tailmon?!" Daisuke and V-mon said.

"We're right here." Tailmon said as she and Hikari appeared.

The G-mutants tentacles then started crawling out of the train, heading towards the survivors.

"It just won't quit." Hikari and Tailmon said. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"Run!" Daisuke and V-mon said as the survivors ran towards the exit.

"**EEEEEEEMMIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAN!!!**" The G-mutant screamed as the self-destruct system activated, destroying it once and for all.

* * *

There it is. The final chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I will still post the epilouge today. And please, just for once reveiw. Just this one time.


	10. Epilogue

I do not own Resident Evil or Digimon

* * *

(Daisukes P.O.V)

As me, Hikari-chan, V-mon, Tailmon, Emi-chan and Lopmon ran out of tunnel, the self-destruct system countdown finished, killing the G-mutant. I looked around and I saw it was already morning and that we were in a valley.

"It's finally over." Hikari-chan said as she looked at the tunnel. She and Tailmon then looked at Emi-chan and Lopmon.

"Emi-chan/Lopmon, you look terrible." Hikari-chan and Tailmon said to the two girls covered in dust.

"No worst then you Hikari-san/Tailmon." Emi-chan and Lopmon replied.

"Come on, time to leave." I said as we continued walking down the tracks.

"We're gonna be okay now, aren't we?" Hikari-chan told Emi-chan as she held her hand, just like Tailmon was doing with Lopmon, while me and V-mon watched from behind.

We walked on for a few minutes when I remembered a promise I had made.

"Emi-chan…" I said, making the groups attention turn towards me. "I have something to tell you…about your mother. The vaccine that saved you…It was from your mother. She loved you very much. Always has. Right up till the end." I said as Emi-chan started crying while hugging Hikari-chan.

"No, that's a lie. *Sob* *Sob* Mommy never…*Sob* *Sob*." Emi-chan said as she cried.

"We have to go. We don't have any time to waste." V-mon said as we continued walking down the valley.

We continued walking for hours, until the sun started setting. I then looked at Hikari-chan and I knew I had to make a decision.

"Hikari-chan." I said, making her attention turn towards me. "Leave us alone." I said as she looked at me with disbelief. "You're looking for your brother, right? Just go!" I said. She knew that all of us needed medical attention, but she could not waste anymore time and she knew it.

"Hikari-san/Tailmon, are you going to leave?" Emi-chan and Lopmon asked with a sad voice. Hikari-chan and Tailmon then kneeled down and hugged them.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Hikari-chan and Tailmon said. They then handed Emi-chan and Lopmon to me and V-mon.

"I…I'll be back. I promise!" Hikari said as she and Tailmon started walking away. I then remembered something.

"Hikari-chan, wait!" I said as Hikari-chan and Tailmon turned around as me and V-mon walked up to them.

"Here, take this." I said as I gave Hikari-chan a lighter. "It belonged to my father. He said it gave rise to courage and good luck. It could be useful to find your brother."

"Be careful, okay Tailmon? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." V-mon said.

"We're going to be okay." Tailmon said.

"Thank you." Hikari-chan said as she and Tailmon hugged me and V-mon. They then gave us a kiss on the cheek and started walking away again.

"Hey." I said making Hikari-chans and Tailmons attention turn towards me again. "It's up to us to take out Umbrella."

* * *

Well, there is the epilouge. Hope you guys liked DigiHazard 2. And please, please, just one more reveiw. Please!


End file.
